GameofLight
by phantomworks
Summary: this is the collection of Yugi's oneshots that were mentioned in his diary. this is all lemons.
1. Happy Birthday

_Phantomworks: okay, this is for my friend Darkwingedkyle13-chan whose birthday is today._

_**Alice; yeah, All Saints' Day.**_

_Phantomworks; also when the dead are supposed to come back to life._

_**Alice; oh joy.**_

_Phantomworks; anyways, please enjoy._

_I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic._

Game of light; Hey everyone! I'm new here, so please don't flame me too much, okay? I'm just starting out and I'm really trying my best.

Happy Birthday

Today should be like any other day. I wake up, I go to school, get piles of homework, and go home to play videogames with my other half. No, not that kind. We aren't really together (though I wish we were) but he still feels like mou hitori no boku, my other self. Anyways, most of these thoughts and more ran through my head as I brushed through my hair on the way down stairs to the breakfast table. My mouth watered at the scent of chocolate chip pancakes…

Wait, pancakes?

Grampa never made pancakes without being asked unless it was a special day. Special day. That's when the light bulb went off in my head.

It's my birthday!

Skipping happily down the stairs (no, I don't do this every day, just today because it's my B-day), I slid into my seat just as Grampa placed a plate piled high with pancakes in front of me. Taking only a second to relish in the mouth watering scent, I dug into the steaming breakfast foods with a vengeance!

And of course Yami had to come down right there and then.

He watched me wide eyed for a few moments before I noticed him there. I slowed my motions and swallowed the mouthful I had nervously. I can't believe I was eating like that in front of him. My cheeks suddenly felt warmer and I ducked my head as he sat.

"Is it customary for people to eat that fast, Aibou?" he asked with that velvet smooth voice of his. Shivers ran down my spine, but I managed to ignore it and answer.

"No, it's just that I love pancakes. They're like a delicious dessert before I start the day." I explained, my face reddening even more at how childish my explanation seemed.

He nodded and cut into his own smaller plate. "And to what do we owe the pleasure of having this?"

"Why it's Yugi's birthday of course! You mean you don't remember?" Grampa sounded somewhat appalled that Yami would forget. I raised my hand slightly to get his attention.

"No, Grampa, I never told Yami when my birthday was…" I trailed off.

"Oh, well, that makes sense." Somehow, it did in that old man brain of his. Yami however, couldn't see the sense.

"Why didn't you tell me that today was your birthday? I could have planned something!" he seemed slightly left out as he spoke.

"No! That's not it, well it is, but that's not the point! I really don't like the whole big plan thing when it comes to birthdays. I like it just me and my friends and family."

"And still you didn't tell me?"

"Well, I've been meaning to, but I keep forgetting." Truth must have shown in my eyes because he seemed to believe me after that. Glancing up at the clock, I nearly choked as I read the time. "NO NO NO! We're late for school!"

That was my only explanation as I rushed through the house, gathering all my school things and shoving them haphazardly in my bag. My other half was right beside me as we ran to school, but he had already had all of his things together. Knowing he was only keeping pace with me instead of running ahead made me feel like I was taking a little advantage of him. But it's how he always acted so I let him do as he pleased.

The school day passed with little to no incident. The same as any day, same homework, same classes, same crazy teachers, etc. so when I got home, I had no clue what was in store for me.

"Happy Birthday, Aibou!" Yami cheered as he shoved a brightly colored envelope into my hands as soon as I had opened the door. Flinching back slightly at the surprise, I had to calm myself down before my heart burst from over-use. Thanking him, I took the letter and sat down in my seat. Briefly, I wondered why he had only given me a card, but then I remembered my forgetfulness about my birth date and decided that I was lucky to get anything at all.

Opening the card, I read aloud what it said. "Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. You look as… sweet… as… candy… and I-I bet-!" my face heated unbearably as I could **not** finish the song.

"You taste like it too." Yami finished from behind me. His breath caressed my cheek and I shivered, holding back a moan. I suddenly found my leather pants _way_ too tight. He chuckled behind me, a dark husky chuckle that set the skin of my face on fire.

"Y-Yami?" I started to get up from the chair. I was most definitely _not_ going to embarrass myself in front of my other half. Suddenly, I found myself right back in my seat with my hands tied behind my back.

Apparently Yami wasn't having any of that. "Little one, I would prefer if you stay right here for your present, if that is all right with you?"

His tone made it sound like he didn't really care what I wanted; he was going to do what he had planned. "Pr-present? Wa-wasn't th-the card-?"

"Nope, that was only the set-up. I'm not letting you go tonight, Aibou."

"Wh-what do you mean? G-grampa is going to come h-home s-soon, you know?" I tried to think of some reason why Yami was acting this way. He couldn't possibly feel the same way I did…

Right?

"Grampa is staying at an old friend's house tonight, going over a new archaeology dig site's information. And I think you know…" he leaned closer to me so that I could only look into his mesmerizing eyes. "Exactly what I mean."

I don't know who closed the distance first, but I do know that one moment we were staring into each other's eyes and the next…

We were kissing.

His tongue forced its way into my mouth, but I could find it in me to be angry at that moment as I felt more complete than I had since we separated into different bodies. His fingers trailed over my bare skin and my shirt slid down my sho-

Wait, what?

He pulled away then, both of us gasping at the much needed air. "Y-Yami, what are-?" he silenced me before my question could fully form, the hands still roaming over my skin. They left trails of fire in their wake. I whimpered quietly.

He let me breathe again and I managed to catch my breath and ask, "Yami, what are you doing?"

His crimson eyes flashed at mine then that lustful smirk danced on his face. "Aibou, you are a very smart boy. I'm sure you could tell me what I'm doing."

His hand was playing dangerously close to the zipper of my way too tight pants. I gulped. "U-um… w-wishing me a h-happy b-birthday?"

"Hmm… I guess that counts." He said, rubbing me through the leather. A moan escaped my lips. His lips trailed a path up my neck to my ear. "But I was thinking something more along the lines of…"

I couldn't tell you what he said because at that moment his hand had smuggled its way into my pants and gripped my length tightly, causing me to unleash a cry of ecstasy for his effort. My hands twisted behind me in effort to control _something_. His lips trailed back down my neck, my head falling slightly to the side to give better access. I squirmed against his hand anxiously. Unknowingly, I wiggled my way right out of my pants.

I felt more than saw the slippery digit at my entrance and I gave a start. "Ya-yami wait!"

"What is it, little one?" his finger circled my tight ring of muscles and I clenched my legs close, or as close as they could go with him in between them.

"I-I'm not s-sure… if I-!" I gave a short cry of pain as the finger wedged itself into me. The cry was cut off by his lips. The digit swirled inside of me, searching for something. For what, I didn't know. He finally let his lips slip from mine and in the few moments in-between, I gasped, "Don't think I'm ready for this!"

The finger stopped inside of me and his eyes met mine. "Yugi. You know that I wouldn't ever hurt you. You know that, right?"

I nodded.

"Then would you trust me with this? I promise that I won't make it any more painful than needed."

I swallowed thickly. "Bu-but, I d-don't want it to be a o-one time th-thing."

He blinked. "Why do you think that it is?"

I blinked. "What do you mean? I-it's not?"

He chuckled, "You know me, little one. Would I ever do a one-night stand?"

I blushed at my stupidity. Of course he wouldn't. He wasn't the type. "N-no…"

"And you like me the same, yes?" I was definitely caught off guard.

"i-i…" the blush said enough and he kissed me again, tongue dancing with mine.

"Then you have nothing to fear. I'm yours forever if you are mine." he pulled away slightly and kissed down my chest, tongue dipping into my navel. That pink muscle was so dangerously close to my biggest problem. Suddenly, my hardened length was engulfed in heat that made my entire body burn. A scream ripped itself from my throat and he smirked around my length. I barely felt the other two digits added to the first inside of me as they pumped in and out, in and out in time with his sucks.

I was so close, there was an unnatural fire burning in my stomach. I was so close and-

He pulled away.

"Yami?" I panted. He grinned up at me and stripped off his shirt and jeans. My face heated up even more if it was possible as my eyes raked over his form. So handsome- dominatingly even. Letting out an unsteady breath, I watched him line up with my entrance. He kissed my nose lovingly.

"It's okay little one. I won't hurt you." Leaning closer, he whispered. "I love you, Yugi."

And then slid in to the hilt. My cry of pain was silenced with his lips once again. My breath came out in a ragged uneven rhythm as I tried to hold on through the pain. Ever so slowly, the pain faded and I rolled my hips experimentally. Yami looked at me questioningly and I nodded. He started at a slow rhythm, seeming to be searching for something deep inside me.

My back arched as he found what he was looking for. A wave of pleasure crashed over me and before I could blink, Yami was pounding into me at a pace that I didn't think was humanly possible, hitting that spot deep within me over and over again. I could feel myself coming closer and closer to the edge. He must have felt that because a hand fell to my painfully hard length.

That was all it took to force me to release.

"YAMI!" I cried out as I shook from pleasure. He thrust into me a few more times before he too released, coating my insides with sticky fluid, calling my name. We panted together, coming down from our highs. Then he pulled out of me. I suddenly felt much emptier than before. Untying my hands, he picked up my clothes, then me and took me upstairs to my room. After setting me on my bed and disposing of both his and my clothes, he cuddled in with me on the small bed.

"I love you, Yugi." He whispered as he held me close.

"I love you, Yami." I yawned and snuggled into his chest. It wasn't long before I fell asleep in his arms.

Gameoflight; I hope that everyone enjoyed this. Please review! (Now I need to take a cold shower)

_Phantomworks: okay, that's the first one. HAPPY BIRTHDAY DARKWINGEDKYLE-CHAN!_

_**Alice; yeah, happy birthday and stuff.**_

_Phantomworks; I'm sorry for those who are mad at me because I'm not working on 'Bye Atem', but I have writer's block at the moment and will get to it as soon as possible! Promise! Oh and please review! (^^)_


	2. Release

_Phantomworks; okay, here's another for today._

_**Alice; wow, you're working fast.**_

_Phantomworks; I try. I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic._

Reviews for happy birthday:

Shizu: wow! Good fanfic. It's so hawt! Write more? :o plea~ese?

**Gl: u-um… sure?**

Feathersflight124: OMG! AWESOMENESS! When's Yugi's b-day? Is it really today? Happy b-day Yugi! (^^)

**GL: um… it's not really today… erm… yesterday that is…**

EdXJac: will Yami come and give me my B-day present? Or is it Yugi-exclusive?

**Gl: sorry, Yugi exclusive. Nothing you can do about it.**

Gameoflight: I got a lot of review from my last one so I'd like to thank everyone and I decided to put this one on. Thanks peoples!

Release

"I'm not going to betray him." I growled. There was no _way_ that I would betray Atem, my pharaoh, my other half. Not even if the order was from the priests themselves! "In fact, I'm going to tell Yami about this and he'll put an end to you… **permanently.**"

The priests to a step back in shock. Seriously? They expected me to go along with their plans when they've tortured me and tried to kill me? Are they delusional? Maybe it was something in their drink. As I turned to leave, one of them started to laugh hysterically. I stopped in my tracts and looked back.

"I think that you are mistaken, slave. You have no choice in the matter." Before I could process the words, a hand grabbed me from behind and shoved an awful smelling rag over my mouth and nose. Struggling frantically though I was, the world faded slowly into a blurry haze before I blacked out completely.

My eyes flew open when I did wake up. They blurred and I had to close them again to refocus them. When I did, I looked around at the room and immediately recognized it.

It was Atem's bedroom.

I twisted around experimentally, testing to see if my body was damaged. Happily, I found it without pain. However there was something that made my spirits sink. The fact that my hands were tied above my head.

To the head board.

Of Atem's bed.

Of all the -!

At that moment, the doors to Atem's room swung open lazily. I tensed; waiting to see which priest had been picked to torture me but was surprised when Atem waved the billowing clouds of silk out of his way.

By the look on his face, he was surprised to find me tied to his bed. Blushing madly, I tried to hurry and explain, "U-um, h-hi, Atem. Um, I'm sure that you're surprised by me being tied here an-"

"Yes, though it is a pleasant surprise." Atem said, walking forward. I gulped. Yes, I knew that he had been longing for my body for a while, but I wasn't too sure about the whole… bedding… thing that usually goes on in these relationships. I was scared that he would only see me as a slave when I… this isn't the time for this.

"W-well, you see, the priests c-cornered me in-!" My breath hitched as his finger trailed patterns over the skin of my stomach. Where that digit touch, it left a trail of flames in its wake.

"Mmm?" Atem hummed in acknowledgement. I swallowed thickly and tried to speak.

"C-cornered m-me and t-told me of-of-NNH!" I bit down on my bottom lip to keep myself from making the noise, but somehow it had gotten out. Atem certainly wasn't helping things- what with his teasing and taunting the delicate skin of my chest. His finger trailed around one of my nipples, but didn't touch. If he kept this up, I wouldn't be able to tell him my message. I had to get him to untie my hands.

"A-Atem…" his eyes met mine and I felt my face heating up, "P-please… please release me."

His eyes widened marginally before narrowing –filled with lust. Why would he react like that? His other fingers touched down on my skin, making a beeline to where the covers hid my growing erection just out of sight. Did I mention I'm naked? Why was he reacting like this? Why didn't he untie me? Carefully thinking over my words, my eyes widened at what I had unintentionally said.

"N-NO! Wait!" I protested, his fingers halting at the edge of the soft fabric. He looked at me expectantly. My skin tingled pleasantly under his hand and I tried to concentrate. He had to know about the priests' plan to overthrow him before it was too late! "A-Atem. You have to listen… y-your priests, they-!"

"Are planning to over throw me?" he finished.

I blinked. He already knew? He smirked at my reaction, "Yes, I knew. It's been going on for about a year now. Long before you came here, but don't worry. I've caught them this time and I promise that they won't hurt you again."

I nodded, sighing in relief. Then his hand slipped under the covers. I 'eep'- ed and squirmed as his skilled hand found my… 'problem'. "A-Atem? What-what are you doing!"

"Hmm? Finishing what we started, of course!" he grinned innocently at me.

"Wh-what? No! Un-untie me!" I gasped as he started pumping my painfully hard member. Waves of pleasure made sparks fly on the inside of my eyelids… wait, when did I close my eyes?

"Mmm, no. I don't feel like it." he said. I couldn't take much more. He was just teasing me now. He had to decide to either go through with it or let me go (preferably the first… er second… does it really matter anymore?)

My eyes opened hazily, I could barely see his face, but I could definitely make out the deep crimson pools that were his eyes. Struggling slightly to concentrate, I forced the words to leave my mouth before I could regret them, "Atem… please… take me…"

That was all he needed. Suddenly, I felt lips on mine, the hand still pumping my member as his hot skin slid against mine. When had he taken his clothes off? And his gold jewelry? All thoughts like that soon fled my mind as his tongue demanded entrance to my mouth. Submitting to his power, I opened my mouth just a little in obedience. His tongue forced the small opening wider and fought a brief battle with my own before I willingly lost and let him thrust his tongue in and out, mimicking future activities.

I moaned in response, then jerked back, feeling something slick at my entrance. "A-Atem?"

He looked up innocently, "Yes?"

"W-What are you doing?" I blushed a little more.

"Why, taking you. What does it look like?" he asked, moving in between my legs. Reacting, I tried to conceal myself (when had he removed the covers?) but he wasn't having any of that! He forced my legs apart and his fingers found my entrance again. The slick digit circled the tight ring of muscles before pressing through. I winced, whimpering slightly in pain. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to mine again in an effort to keep me distracted.

It didn't work as he had planned.

My cry of pain was swallowed by him as he inserted the second finger, pumping them in and out of me, searching… searching for what? My head fell back and my back arched with a cry of pleasure as he found it deep inside me… whatever it was.

"Wha…?" I breathed, trying to capture my breath.

"That was your prostate, little one. Did you enjoy that?" Atem asked, huskily, his finger prodding that place deep within me again. My answer came out as a moan and a small whine of protest as the fingers retreated. He positioned himself in front of my entrance, and then looked up, unsure.

"What? Are you getting cold feet? You're the one that wanted this the most." I chided.

"But only if you want it too. I don't want this to be you simply submitting to my word as pharaoh…" he looked down, uncertain.

"Atem… you know me. I wouldn't do this if I wasn't completely certain that it was what I wanted. However, if you don't thrust into me right now, I'll have to thrust myself onto you!" I warned. His eyes widened. "The only thing I was waiting for was you to see me as a person, not a slave."

His gaze softened and he leaned forward to kiss me gently. That gentle kiss turned heated as he thrust his tongue into my mouth again. I was just enjoying it. This kiss was different. It held his love unbound and without thought, I matched it with my own. As equals.

Then he thrust into me.

He swallowed my cry with ease and waited patiently for me to adjust. Panting hard, I close my eyes against the pain. Once it had subsided enough, I opened them again and found myself staring deep into his own, worried, orbs. Smiling gently, I leaned up to kiss him chastely before falling back onto the bed.

"Well, move!" I ordered. He grinned mischievously and move he did. His first thrust hit my prostate dead on, forcing my head to fall back and my eyes to roll into the back of my head, a scream of pleasure emanating from deep in my chest. My erection was weeping as it was and both he and I knew that I wouldn't last long. Unsheathing a knife from who knows where, he slit the bindings on my wrists just enough to turn my onto my stomach and thrust into me again, setting a steady rhythm at a better angling to hit my sweet spot.

Moans tripped unceasingly from my lips as he pounded into me. Oh how I wish I could come! Rubbing myself on the blankets, I tried to do just that. He must've seen this because his hand snaked in between my legs and gripped my member tightly, not letting me release. I whined in protest.

"Uh-uh, Aibou. You must beg me to let you come." He whispered in my ear. I growled in return, but the need was overpowering.

"A-Atem… please… release me…" I begged. He grinned and kissed along my neck as his hand pumped in time with his thrusts. That became my undoing and I came hard on the sheets. He bit harshly on my shoulder as he too came, fluids washing thought me. We both collapsed onto the bed, my bindings finally snapping under pressure and letting me relax peacefully.

After a few deep breaths, he pulled out of me and fell to the side. His arms wrapped around me, holding me close. I snuggled into his chest, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I love you, Yugi." He whispered in my ear. I blushed tiredly. That was the first time he had called me by name during our love making. That one word held so much love that I didn't know how to respond. So I did the only thing I could think of.

I kissed him chastely, followed by, "I love you too… Yami."

Gameoflight: yes, I know that I wrote Yami at the end… let's just say that it's Atem's secret name and no, it doesn't give you power over him. Anyway, please review!

_Phantomworks: okay, this took a while, but I'm proud of it. By the way, this is one scene from another story that I'm going to write so…_

_**Alice: you cheated us out of a lemon?**_

_Phantomworks; no, I'll still write the other, it just won't be from Yugi's perspective like this. Anyway, please review!_

_**Alice; stop copying Yu- Gameoflight!**_


	3. Angels and Demons

_Phantomworks; I'm tired…_

_**Alice; huh, really? Never would've guessed what with the pajamas and teddy bear before its even time to go to bed and what not.**_

_Phantomworks; yeah, I mad it kinda obvious, huh? Anyway, I don't own Yugioh or its characters. Please enjoy._

Gameoflight: hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews! I've posted the new one-shot… obviously. I hope you enjoy it as much as the others.

Shizu: (nosebleed and faints)

**Gf: (OO)? I'm so sorry! Are you okay?**

Takamitenshi: um… what happened to the priests?

**Gf: uh well… they were the ones that tied Yugi to the bed and then ran off… so… whatever you think happened to them.**

Phantomworks: pw: (foaming at the mouth)  
Alice: don't mind her. She's just a little… dead.

**Gf: WHAT! How? Get her to a hospital!**

Phantomworks (reply): alice; nah. It's a lot quieter without her.

**Gf (re:reply): wh-what? You're cruel!**

Angels and Demons

The air rushed past me as I shot through the air. It was invigorating- flying is. It's my favorite part of being an angel. It's all we have to do really-eat, sleep and FLY. I inhaled the fresh air as I dived, spiraling to the ground.

"Yug'! Be careful! You know that we's can't interfere wit' humans." My friend, Joey, called after me.

"I don't see you following the rules!" I called back, seeing him doing flips through the air and plummeting to the surface before catching himself and gaining altitude again. He shrugged and did more tricks as I flew slightly closer to the human world. Something caught my eye. A glint of something right in mid air.

Curious, I wandered over to it. It looked like some sort of rip in the fabric of the sky. I called Joey over and we both inspected it.

"I don' know what it is, Yug'… I dare ya ta flew through it." Joey chided me.

"That's hardly a smart idea, Joey. If it a rip in the fabric of the universe, there's no telling where it'll drop me off. If it drops me off." I crossed my arms.

"… so you're basically sayin' you're chicken." Joey smirked.

"No, I'm saying it's not a good idea to jump into places that aren't safe." I persisted.

"… So you're chicken." He pressed. I growled and shoved him out of the way.

"I'll show you who's chicken. I'll be back later." I growled and leapt through the rift.

And landed in a pile of cardboard boxes.

I surfaced quickly, waving the dust away as I coughed harshly. I looked around, curious as to where I was. Dark. Stone walls, kind of like in caves. Red tint glow… nowhere in the human world, I'm sure. Let's see… what did I fall into? Shifting, I got up and yanked what felt like soft fabric to reveal…

Soft black fabric.

Well, that's weird, why would people have cardboard boxes full of black fabric in heaven? Everyone knows that it's illegal and if I was in the human world, it wouldn't look like this so where…! My eyes widened and I dropped the fabric like it had burned me.

Shadow Realm.

That's where I am.

Frantic, I searched the cavern that I was in for the rift back out of here, but I couldn't find it anywhere! It had to be here somewhere! It just had too! Suddenly, light poured in from somewhere and I threw the black fabric on in a hasty disguise. If any demon were to find that I, an angel, was in their domain… let's just say it wouldn't be pretty.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" I stiffened at the silky voice. Turning quickly, I stood stunned as I came face to face with my own double. He looked exactly like me except that he was a bit more on the wild side. Exotic red eyes burned with a passion and his bangs were wilder, standing up in some places where mine framed my face.

That and he had large black bat wings.

I took a fearful step backwards. He was a demon! I was so glad in that moment that I had thrown on the black fabric that had turned out to be a cloak so that it hid my white wings and clothing. And my hair too. He chuckled when he saw me.

"Well, there you are! You know, I was beginning to worry that I wouldn't find you. Which is ridiculous because the door _is_ locked." He walked –no stalked- forward like a predator does its prey. I matched him step for step, backing up until my back hit the wall. He looked confused, "Why are you running away? Fate has chosen for us to be together!"

"W-what in the world are you talking about?" I didn't scream. Seriously! I just razed my voice a little higher than usual! I swear! Before I could move, he had trapped me against the wall. I gulped and tried to look as small and harmless as possible. He leaned close to me, lips on my neck. I could feel his breath against my skin and I shivered nervously. He must have not liked that reaction because I suddenly found myself being dragged through corridor after dark corridor to who knows where.

"Oh, you know. The usual. Heir to the throne sets a trap for his future mate to become king and such. Old tradition, I'm surprised you haven't heard of it." he said with slight surprise in his voice. Struggling violently, I thought over his words. Heir to the throne? _Mate?_ There was no _way_ that I was going do anything with this guy! It was against the laws of the angels for anything like that between two guys. I'd become a fallen for sure!

"Would you just stop struggling? It's an honor to become the queen of the Shadow Realm and my wife. You should be worshipping the ground I walk on!" he growled as I struggled all the more.

"I. Don't. Want. To!" I yelled, throwing a punch in his general direction. I caught him in the gut and knocked the wind out of him. We both gasped, him from lack of air and I from the fact that I had just hit a demon- the _king_ no less! That was my undoing. Since I hadn't acted fast enough, he had regained his breath and was now staring at me with an unbound anger. I flinched and shot off, but he had wrapped him hand firmly around my wrist. Yanking on it, he forced me off balance and into his arms.

Before I knew what was happening, I was hoisted over his shoulder and he continued walking; now seething. I pounded weakly on his back, kicking my legs wildly, "Put me down! PUT ME DOWN!"

He opened a door and threw me across the room. I braced for impact on something hard, but to my surprise, I landed on cushiony feathery softness. Scared, I opened my eyes a little to see that I was indeed on a bed. Oh great. Just _great._ Trying to scramble off before he got too close, I didn't notice until it was too late that he had flown above me and tackled me from there.

The wind was knocked out of me and I gasped for a few minutes, trying to regain it. He leaned closer to me, whispering in my ear, "Looks like I need to teach you some manners, future queen, but first, I would like to know whom I am going to spend the rest of my life with."

That was all the warning I got before he yanked back the hood of the cloak. Roughly, he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. Breathing hard, I waited for him to let me up since he was _still_ on top of me. He looked slightly shocked at my appearance as I had with his, but he recovered much better than I.

"Hmm… I always was a bit narcissistic." He smirked. I blushed lightly and yanked my chin out of his hand.

"Don't think that I'll let you do anything to me! I refuse!" I protested.

"Women are like fields. I'm free to go into my fields as I please." He grinned. I grimaced.

"Well, then it's a good thing that _I'm __**a GUY!" **_I bucked him off and tried for my escape again when my feet slipped out from under me. Cloak fluttering around me, I fell onto my back on the cold stone floor. What? Why did-? Glancing up, I gulped when I noticed that my hands had been chained together and the remainder of the chain was clutched tightly in the demon king's hand.

He grinned evilly at my face as I figured it out. "Heh, did you just now notice it? I thought you would've figured it out when I was chaining them. Oh and just so you know." He got up and walked over to me, towering over me as I still lay on the ground. "I like men better anyways."

I blushed a brilliant red and 'eep'-ed when he hefted me into his arms and back onto the bed. This time, he threw me onto it on my stomach and straddled my hips. His fingers traced a line along my neck causing goose bumps to run across my skin. He chuckled, dark and low.

"You know what; I think that you are wearing too much clothing. Let me get rid of it for you." H-huh? No! He couldn't do that! Yes he might've been about to… do me, but it's better than being dead!

"N-no! Please! Don't!" I begged. Begging seemed to be the only option now. But did he listen? No. a ripping sound met my ears as a cool rush of air met my back. My wings flew out in all of their white glory, glowing faintly in the dark chambers. Hearing a gasp, I braced myself for whatever attack would hit me. There was silence after that. Confused, I looked back behind me to see him staring wide-eyed at my wings.

"Do you see now? There's a reason that I don't want this!" I tried to reason with him. Snapping out of it, he reached his hand forward slowly. A shiver ran down my spine when his fingers brushed over the silky soft feathers. Chuckling met my ears again as my wings were suddenly tied with a black ribbon that was much stronger than it looked. "Wh-what?"

"Do you really think that being an angel will change my opinion? Fate has decided to give me one of the most beautiful creatures of the world. I'm not about to let you go." His fingers ran up my spine, in contrast to the shiver that ran down it. My eyes squeezed shut to some of the feelings that were so new to me. Of course, as an angel, I had never done anything like this before.

"It's your fault too, you know. All the angels fly around with such flimsy clothing. Your clothes look so fragile and breakable; all of us demons just want to rip it off of you guys." My face flushed quickly, "This also explains why you resisted me so much. However, you don't have to be afraid. I won't hurt you. Now…"

He laid a kiss on the junction between my neck and shoulder. His breath made fire spark on my skin, "Let me paint your wings black."

"Wha- no! I-!" not letting me protest anymore, he shoved his lips onto mine. Whimpering at the harshness, I groaned as he forced his tongue into my mouth. His fingers roamed my chest (when did he-?) and brushed past a hard nub. Moaning, I fought back slightly, feeling more of the pleasurable feelings. He growled possessively and pinched my nipple, forcing me to cry out. His lips travelled lower to my neck, biting and licking wherever they went.

Vaguely, I felt my pants riding lower and lower on my hips until he ripped them off completely. I yelped in surprise, suddenly remembering what was going on. "No, please! Don't!"

"I'm sorry, but fate has already decided that this would happen. And so it shall." Even though he apologized, I could hear triumph in his voice. Something slick probed my entrance and I shifted away from it. Growling again, he grabbed my hip, forcing me to keep still while the finger went in. I cried out in pain and tried to keep the tears at bay, losing horribly. He slowed the movement of his finger slightly and leaned forward again.

"You know that it would be a lot easier if you relaxed." He whispered softly, in a gentle tone.

"How can I when my whole life is going to be ruined because of it!" I hissed back.

"Who says that it will be ruined?" he asked.

"I say beca-AH!" another cry of pain as a second finger entered along with the first. The tears fell freely now as I whimpered in pain. He shushed my and cooed meaningless things in my ears as his fingers curled within me. Suddenly, fire shot through my spine and through-out my body. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and all I saw for a few seconds was stars dancing around the room.

Shakily, I took a breath, listening to his deep chuckles. "Looks like someone's enjoying this."

Wondering what he was talking about, I looked back to see him looking down at my erection that was dripping between my legs onto his sheets. Blushing furiously, I tried to retort, but he prodded that spot again and again, I saw stars. More chuckling.

"You're the one enjoying this." I hissed, severely wishing that I had my hands free, or that I hadn't have let him catch me, or the simple fact of not listening to Joey as I had.

"Hmm… both of us are equally, does that work?" he asked, pushing another finger in. my reply was cut short from the pain once again. His lips trailed up my spine to my shoulders, then back down to the small of my back. Prodding my star spot a couple more time, he pulled his fingers out. I couldn't hold back the moan that came from that. They had left me feeling emptier than before.

"Don't worry, little one. We're not done yet." He said, shifting behind me.

"What do you mean little- AH-MPHF!" he silenced my cry with his lips, kissing me as he slid in to the hilt. I shivered uncontrollably from the pain, which I definitely wasn't used to. Actually, I wasn't used to any sort of touch other than a hug or two. It's just what angels did. But what he was making me feel was turning my entire world upside down.

He continued the kiss until I couldn't breathe anymore. Pulling back, I had to pant a little to get control back over myself. I felt him tense and I looked behind me. He was staring upwards, at my wings.

My blackening wings.

The evil color bloomed over my pristine white feathers, branding me one of the 'untouchables' of the angels. Tears sprang to my eyes, for the first time not from physical pain, but pain of the heart. Because I had just lost my friends, my family, my future.

My everything. I could never go back.

A sob wrenched itself from my chest. He jerked, startled. Gathering me in his arms, he pulled out only slightly to maneuver me into his lap. His crimson eyes stared deeply into mine. "Why do you cry, little one?" he asked.

"I've been branded. I can't go back now. I can't be with my family! I can't go back! Everything's gone! Nothing matters anymore!" I sobbed, clutching close any type of comfort. Tightening his grip on my naked form, he whispered soothing words in my ear.

"Calm down, Aibou, calm down. I wouldn't have let you go anyway. You realize that, yes? I won't throw you out onto the streets. I'm keeping you close. I'll make something matter, because you are all that matters to me. Let me be your everything." He suggested. Sniffing, I thought it over. Apparently I was taking too long to decide because he sighed and laid me back onto the bed on my back. "We'll talk about this after we're done."

I gulped nervously as I realized that I had forgotten that he was still within me. He pulled out to the tip leaving me once again with that empty feeling (only much bigger this time) then slammed into me. My eyesight went white as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over me. So much I had not felt before! Somewhere in the background, I heard moans and cries of pleasure and it took me a second to realize it was me making those noises.

It felt like I was on the edge of a cliff, about to tip over when his hand wrapped around my weeping erection. That sent me spiraling out of control over the cliff. My back arched completely off the bed with a wild cry of ecstasy. Feeling him tense, I was startled when something warm and liquid flowed over my insides as he too released. Panting, both of us took a few seconds to calm down. So that's what a high is like…

Shifting slightly, he was about to pull out, when I wrapped my legs around his waist. "Please, leave it in." I begged, not wanting to feel that emptiness again. He smirked, but left it in and fell to the side, holding me flush against his chest.

"See? I knew you would like it." he teased. I huffed in response.

"You could've asked a little nicer than just forcing yourself on me!"

"Hmm… could've but didn't, I was too excited to be bonded to you for the rest of our lives to asked nicely." His breath tickled my neck as he spoke.

"You better live longer than I do then." I warned.

"And why is that?" he asked. I didn't answer and he sighed, "By the way, I think I forgot about the introductions. My name is Yami. And yours, little one?"

I sighed as well, "Yugi." I felt him relax completely then and felt his breathing slow. Peeking behind me, I couldn't help but think of how cute he looked when he was asleep. Turning just enough, I planted a kiss on his nose before pulling back.

Yami, huh? Well Yami, you better live longer than me. A lot longer because whether you like it or not you're stuck with me.

You are my new everything.

Game of light; um… I'm sorry if this one isn't as good as the others. It was kind of hard to write Yugi and Yami not knowing each other. Sorry, please review?

_Phantomworks: aw! A happy ending!_

_**Alice; I think only a few people will see it that way.**_

_Phantomworks; oh pshaw!_

_**Alice: wait a minute, isn't this like Angel's Mistake?**_

_Phantomworks; actually, this is the original one-shot story line that I based that off of. So you can see how much has changed, can't you? Anyway, please review!_


	4. Candy Shop

Phantomworks; here's something special!

**Alice: just as you promised.**

Phantomworks: yep! (^^) I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic. Enjoy!  
_

Gameoflight: hey everyone, yeah I know I haven't written much in a while, kind of got caught up with school… Anyway, here's another one-shot for you! Hope you enjoy! (^^)

Reviews for Angels and Demons:

Shimizuki; more! please! If you don't, I'll hold these cookies for ransom!

**Gl: what? No! the poor cookies! Those were meant to be eaten!**

Phantomworks: pw: (muttering gibberish and lying in a puddle of her own blood)  
alice: again, don't worry. She'll recover… sooner or later.

**Gl: um… should I even ask?**

Phantomworks (re:reply): alice: not if you don't want nightmares.

**Gl: w-what is th-that supposed to mean?**

Shadow: hey, I'm new here, but I saw your 'stories' and thought they were very… detailed.

**Gl: thanks! (^^)**

Shadow (re:reply): yes, however, I think you should stick with ones that have Yugi and Yami who already know each other. It's much more realistic.

** Gl(re:re:reply): yeah, I kind of already figured that out. I'll stick to it though, now that I'm not the only one! (^^)**

The Candy Shop

"Ple~ease? Please please please Yugi? Can we go to the candy shop?" my other half begged me. He had seen one, **one** commercial for that nerds candy and had wanted a box ever since. Why? I have no clue, but he hasn't stopped begging for it once.

"Fine! We'll go to the candy shop!" I relented. Watching him to a small victory dance, I sighed tiredly. What? He'd been asking for the past **five days!** "But we have to finish our shift first."

He visibly deflated at that. Seeing his heart broken look, I sighed again, "Don't be such a baby. It's only fifteen minutes."

"'m not a baby!" he muttered as he went back to counting stock. Sighing for a 3rd time, I rested my elbows on the check-out counter and dropped my heads into my hands. Focusing my gaze on the doorway (and occasionally on my other half), I didn't notice the last minutes of our shift go by so I was surprised when Yami rushed over to me, grabbing my hand and dragging me out the door with a quick, "We're going out, Grandfather!"

"Wait, Yami! I need my shoes!" I complained.

-20 minutes and 1 walk later-

"Welcome to the Candy Shop. Take your time." An elderly man said. The Candy Shop was very small, only about half the size of the Game Shop (which was small to begin with). Because of this, I could never figure out how the shop keeper managed to have so many different candies and so much of them. Old candies and new candies alike.

"Yami, here's $5. Go find what you want and pay while I look around." I said, shoving the money into his waiting hand. He threw an affirmative over his shoulder as he went straight to where the Nerds © were set up.

Apparently there are more than 5 flavors.

On the other hand, I made my way around the shop, looking at each candy and trying to figure out what I wanted. Gumballs and jellybeans, ring pops and chocolates –so many choices! Eventually, I decided on my favorite.

Licorice.

Not that nasty black kind though. No, I go with the normal red Twizzles ©, my fave. I finish paying and find Yami waiting outside, his hand already full of nerds that he's shoving into his mouth.

"Be careful, Yami." I said mysteriously. Confused, he stops and looks at me. I grin mischievously, "Remember, you are what you eat."

With that, I skip off ahead, leaving him to follow. I know he does because he shouts something (probably angry curses) in Egyptian as he runs to catch up. It's probably a bad idea to tease him like this, but it's just too fun!

It wasn't a very long walk home, but I opened my Twizzlers © anyway. As always, my dark half asked what 'that thing' that I am eating was.

"Twizzlers. It's licorice."

Of course, he still didn't understand, so I had to **share** a piece of my precious candy (le gasp!). He was pretty silent the rest of the way home because it took a while for him to gnaw through eh licorice. Me? I just suck on my pieces to soften them up.

"We're home!" I called out, Twizzler still in my mouth. No one answered. Spying a note, I read it. Grampa had gone to the store soon after we left and would be at a friend's house the rest of the day. "Yami, Grampa's gone for the rest of the day. Want to play some games or something?

After receiving no answer, I looked up. I could see him, still snacking, in the living room, but the T.V. wasn't turned on. Walking in, I tried to get his attention. "Yami?"

Suddenly, my back met the floors (and fell in love) and my body was pinned by another warm body. My head spun as I tried to collect myself.

"You really shouldn't tease people, Aibou. It's not very nice." A familiar deep voice hummed in my ear.

"Y-Yami! Get off! I don't want to wrestle!" I complained. He knew I always lost when we wrestled, but that was because of another… problem I always seemed to get.

"My, Aibou," oh, those two words sounded way too good together, "what makes you think we're going to wrestle?"

Innocently confused, I looked up into his glowing red eyes, "We're not?"

"Nope, we're going to do something more… enjoyable." He said, never breaking eye contact with me. My face heated up.

"W-what?" I asked, curious. Pulling back, he smirked, almost leering at me (almost, but not) before he replied.

"I'm going to show you that I'm not a nerd." He said. It was about then that I realized that my hands were tied.

With Twizzlers and Nerds Rope ©.

"W-wha?" I stuttered. Twisting my hands, I tried to get my bindings off, but candy is stronger than it looks. And Twizzlers should never be treated like this! "Y-Yami! Untie me right now!"

"I can't. You see, that would be… detrimental to my goal." He said, still smirking. By now he was straddling my waist and I knew that my face had to be as red as a tomato.

"Y-Yami! P-please! S-stop!" I could feel smooth fingers trailing across my stomach and up my shirt.

"Yugi, I put you in this position for a reason, if you think I'm going to let you go, and then you are wrong." Yami whispered against my ear. Heat coiled in my stomach as his breath ghosted over my skin. Shivering lightly, I tried to stay focused.

"Y-Yami, please!"

"Ah Ah, Yugi. You're the one that insulted me. You must know the consequences." He was playing a dangerous game with my body. His fingers danced across my skin, flicking my nipples if they got close enough. Another part of my body was growing hard the more he shifted above it. If this went on for any longer, he was bound to find out how it was affecting me.

"Y-Yami-!" my protest was cut off as his lips smashed into mine. Our teeth clicked together at the force of it, but after only a few seconds of pausing for the pain to die, he continued his ministrations. Squirming, I moaned as his fingers made quick work of my shirt and pants. Somewhere in my dazed mind, I knew where this was going, but the other parts didn't care as long as this wonderful pleasure continued.

"Ah!" I cried out as his hand slipped into my boxers, touching what I so needed touched. Still not being able to move well (he was still sitting on my legs), I thrust the best I could into that warm hand, not knowing or caring where the other was.

At least, not until I heard a 'pop' sound.

"W-what are you d-doing?" I squealed, immediately trying to close my legs. When they had been forced open, I didn't know, all I know was that they needed to be closed.

NOW.

However, Yami had a differing opinion. He forced my legs to stay wide open, sitting himself down between them to keep them that way. His eyes never left my face as he spoke, "Yugi, I've told you already. Insulting someone will get you punished."

"B-but-! This-! This is-!"

"This is for calling me a nerd. You know as well as I do that I'm much better than a piece of candy. At least that's what I thought. Maybe I need to re-teach you that." Yami's smirk deepened lustfully.

"N-no! Y-Yami, I-! That wasn't what I meant! I didn't mean you were a candy!" I said. The words flew out of my mouth before I could take them back.

"What?" he stopped what he was doing. I paled, trying to be as small as possible. "What do you mean? That wasn't what you meant?"

"I-I…" I really didn't want to tell him. That look in his eyes was dangerous and gave me shivers at the same time.

"Yugi." He said, "You know what will happen if you don't tell me."

His slick fingers circled my entrance teasingly. Oh if he knew how much I really wanted that, he wouldn't be teasing me that way. Gulping, I turned my eyes away from his, blushing at the thought. No way he would stay if he knew!

"Yu~gi." He drew out my name, causing more shivers down my spine. Having to bite back a whimper of need, I looked out the corner of my eye to see his face.

"Um… the other kind… of nerd."

He was silent for a very, _very_ long time. So long, I started to get scared. Then his eyes flashed and his expression darkened.

"What?" he growled, "You did not. You know, I was going to let you apologize and be done with it, but now I'm not. Now I'm going all the way."

He really didn't know how good that sounded to me right now. His fingers prodded impatiently at my entrance, not hurting me, but proving his point. Yet no matter how much I wanted it, I couldn't let him do it.

"Y-Yami, please, stop! You-you're going to regret it!" I pleaded.

"And why is that, little one?" Yami asked.

"Be-because…" I gulped. How to explain this to him… "You don't like me like that… you shouldn't-!"

"What makes you think I don't?" he asked. Blinking, I stared into his eyes, seeing truth and a bit of surprise. Guess he hadn't meant to say it out loud.

"What?"

"Yugi. I'm not so cruel as to use this as a means of punishment."

Silence and a look from me that said 'who are you trying to fool?'.

"Really! I was hoping that by doing this, I could find out your real feelings for me, if you really liked me the way I like you… or if you still like Téa."

I think I might have made a face at that, because he laughed.

"Well, I guess that answers that."

"Yeah, I guess…" sighing with relief, I lifted my hands over my head to look at the surprisingly complex knot that the Nerds Rope and Twizzlers had become. "Now, mind untying me-EEEE! YAMI!"

"What?" he asked innocently. I squirmed, slowly getting used to the feeling of one slick digit inside of me.

"I thought you said-! What are you doing?"

"Well, I thought it was obvious. You like me and I love you and since we're already in this position, why not finish?" he grinned coyly. Another finger slipped in, causing me to wince and bite back my comment. And a moan, "that's what I thought."

"Ya-mi!" I gasped as his finger prodded something deep inside me. Not being able to control myself anymore after that burst of pleasure, my body thrust back onto his fingers, searching out that one spot of pure bliss.

"Aibou, you have no idea how sexy you like right now." was it just me, or did he seem a little out of breath? "I can't hold back for much longer."

"Then don't!" I commanded him. I felt the fingers leave, giving me an empty feeling that was almost immediately replaced by something much, _much_ bigger. Needless to say, I cried out in pain.

"Sh, sh, Aibou. I know it hurts. Calm down and relax." Easy for him to say! He doesn't have something shoved up his ***, ripping _him_ in half! His lips lock onto mine and I easily forget that thought process. There was still pain of course, but after a few minutes, it relented.

Rolling my hips experimentally, I nodded to give the okay. He slowly pulled out, again, leaving me empty, only to return-filling me again. He went very slowly at first, searching for something, I guess, but it was too slow for my liking.

"Faster!" I commanded breathily. He obliged whole-heartedly, picking up the pace until he hit something inside me once again that made me see stars. "Ah! There! Harder!"

I would have sworn he smirked, but I couldn't quite tell in my dazed mind. All I knew of was the pleasure cloud that I was currently in and of the only other body there, the one giving it to me, Yami.

I don't know how long this went on for, minutes or hours, but I knew that I couldn't keep it up for much longer. Heat that was coiled in my stomach was burning over me, threatening to make me spontaneously combust. He must have sensed that, or was getting close to finishing himself because he reached down between us to pump my neglected cock. That was all I needed before I came with a cry of his name.

"YAMI!"

White filled my vision as my body convulsed. I think I might have heard a gargled version of my name as warm liquid splashed over my insides, filling me completely. We both lay panting there, coming down from our highs. Then he lifted himself off of me and pulled out, leaving me empty… again.

I think I might have whined about that, because he lay down again, hugging me close.

"It's alright Aibou. I'm not going anywhere." He really didn't know how much those words meant to me. Probably never would… unless of course, I told him.

"You're wrong." I said. He stiffened.

"About what?" he asked, cautiously.

"I don't like you…" there was silence between us for a few moments. Then he tried to pull away, but I wouldn't let him, "I love you too, Yami."

Yep. He was speechless. I'm pretty sure I would've fallen asleep right then and there if he hadn't of said one thing.

"Yugi? Can we go to the candy store again?"  
_

Phantomworks: okay, that's it everyone!

**Alice: Oh. My. Gosh. (nose bleed)**

Phantomworks; Yami seemed a little sadistic, didn't he? Anyway, please review! (^^)


	5. rockstar

_Phantomworks; hey everyone, thought I'd start working on this one._

_**Alice: finally.**_

_Phantomworks; yep! So while these oneshots are coming out, I'll also be working on Yami's POV. I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic._

GL: hey everyone, sorry that this has taken me so long. I've been busy with school and my own dark half. But I'll try to update faster next time, okay?

Rock star

I turned around and yelped as a bunch of cables fell on top of me. Cursing quietly, I struggled under them as I tried to untangle myself… and ended up tying myself up. Only my hands though, my legs were still free. Panicking, I knew that I was the only one still left after the concert and that the band had already left. Who was going to find me?

Suddenly, I heard footsteps.

"W-who's there?" I called out, terrified.

"Yugi?" that familiar voice greeted me.

"Y-Yami? Yami! Help! I'm tied up and can't move!" I pleaded. He looked me over, kneeling beside me. His curious look turned into a wicked smirk.

"Hmm… you are tied up indeed. So restricted so… defenseless." He whispered huskily in my ear. "Just the way I like it."

"W-what? Y-Yami, what are you t-talking about?" I stuttered. I really hope he hadn't figured out my secret feelings for him. Especially not if he was mocking me for them. "Stop messing with me and untie me! This isn't a time for games."

"My, what makes you think I'm playing, Aibou?" his cool voice answered, making me shiver slightly.

"Because… B-because you're…" I lost my train of thought when he trailed long tan fingers over my neck, tugging my shirt down slightly to reveal more skin.

"Hmmm?" Yami asked.

"Umm…" I answered, not exactly thinking completely coherently. There was something about secret and playing that was going through my mind, but with those talented hands messing with me like they were, I simply couldn't part enough attention to try and figure out what my own mind was trying to tell me.

"You know, Yugi, I found out something very… interesting today." Yami spoke, his voice right next to me as one hand gently loosened some of the cable bindings while the other trailed lower.

Without his hands distracting me, I instantly panicked. He couldn't possibly know, right? Who told him? If it was Joey, I'm totally killing him! You hear that Joey? You're dead (if you told)! However, that's what the inner me was screaming while the smarter outer me simply asked (in a shaky voice), "O-oh? And what's th-that?"

"Nothing really, just a certain someone having a certain liking towards me…" Yami trailed off, his hands going back to work. Once the cables around my body had loosened (not enough to untie myself, mind you) one tanned hand tugged lightly on my shirt, getting it to budge just enough for the wandering hand to slip underneath. Gasping slightly, I gritted my teeth, taking a few breaths to calm myself.

"Y-Yami, please, I can explain!" I panted.

"Oh, no need to explain, Aibou. I'm quite aware of your feelings, but there is one thing you should know before I make you completely incoherent." His voice dropped into a tone that made delightful shivers run down my spine.

"W-what… is it?" I breathed, already having a hard time concentrating since one hand was running over my stomach and the other was fiddling with my zipper. He paused just long enough to lean down close again to whisper against my skin.

"I love you too."

My breath hitched and I really sincerely hoped that this was neither a dream nor a prank. If it was, let me die now!

…

Nope! Still alive! Definitely real!

And with that, all thoughts flew from my mind as a sinfully expert hand slid into my pants. The pubic hair that I did have tingling slightly as the hand dove deeper into my boxers and was rewarded with a throaty moan from yours truly. I think I might have heard a chuckle from Yami, but that thought was stopped by a pair of lips lapping lazily at my neck. Eagerly, I tilted my head further to allow him more room.

"My, so eager." His breath ghosted over my skin, hot and moist. A hand fisted me and I let out a pleasured cry. Suddenly, I was very thankful that no one else was here…

The other hand traced my small stomach muscles up to my chest where it proceeded to toy with me, barely brushing up against my nipples before dancing away. While that was happening, his other hand that had dipped into my pants was frustrating me in a different way. Slow, languid pumps occupied half of my mind while the other half tried to figure out a way to speed things up. Was he just messing with me?

"Y-Yami, please don't tease m-me!" I managed to say.

"Hmm, you're still coherent… that won't do." He said. I felt a breeze of cold air hit my erection and I sucked in a breath. His hand still toyed with my groin, but he seemed to get the message that I wanted more. His lips had trailed down from my neck to my navel, skipping over my still clothed chest. While his tongue tried to distract me by dipping into my navel, his 'free' hand pulled at my attention by circling my erect nipples.

Vaguely I sensed him repositioning himself between my legs, my pants slowly dragging themselves off but at the moment, I didn't really care. I just wanted more of this delicious friction until I fell over the edge. A coil in my stomach tightened slightly, sending more heat through-out my body. His skilled hands dropped lower, spreading my legs wider as his mouth trailed down my skin-

Oh. My. Ra!

The heat!

My cock was covered with the most pleasurable heat! So good! I wanted more, now!

"Y-Yami! More!" I urged him. His tongue slid up the side of my erection, his hands getting what his mouth could not. It felt wonderful! Over-whelming! I was so close, I could feel it! Was Yami this close too? My mind stopped then, concentrating on that thought.

Yami, was he enjoying this? I knew I was, but I was on the receiving end. Was he as hard as I am? He had to be uncomfortable. I had to do something, right?

"Mmmm, Yami… I want more. More than this!" I huffed out, squirming slightly as I tried to stave off my orgasm. "I-I want… need you inside me! You… you have to-!"

Then everything stopped.

He pulled away, leaving my hot erection to brave the cold air. Blinking, I looked up at him in slight fear. Did I over step the boundary? His eyes looked confused and maybe… unsure? My dark? Unsure? That never happens!

"Yugi… you're not doing this just because I asked, right? Not just because I want it… You wouldn't do that, right?" his crimson eyes glowed with other emotions that normally never cross his mind, let alone his face. Anxiety, fear, uncertainty and a look that seemed like he was preparing for betrayal.

"Yami. What part of 'I love you' don't you understand?" I asked sarcastically. He blinked. It was so cute! His face was just blank with confusion! If I had a camera, I totally would've taken a picture of his face right then and there and used it in the future for black mail material. But alas, I was too nice… and didn't have a camera. "I love you. I want this too. Now get on with it!"

He still seemed a bit unsure.

"Maybe we're going too fast." He said, leaning down over me.

"If you don't get on with it, I'll untangle myself (somehow), shove you to the ground and do myself on your cock." I threatened.

"… I kind of want to see that." He said seriously, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Yami, I swear if you-!"

"Maybe, but not right now." he smirked at me, my face heating up more. Three fingers pressed themselves gently against my lips. "Suck."

Opening my mouth, I allowed them in, swirling my tongue around them to lather them as much as possible. I had… touched myself a few times so I knew was is in store for me, but I'm sure that Yami was a lot bigger than a few fingers.

He tugged his finger back and I released them easily, only to end up with a mouth on my own and a tongue demanding entrance and receiving it. With his skilled tongue as a distraction, I hardly noticed what his hands were doing until a slick digit prodded at my entrance. Instinctively, I tensed before forcing myself to relax. I had learned that it hurt less that way.

The finger slowly pushed in, pulling out a bit to push in again, deeper. Squirming a bit, I pulled back for air, having just enough time to breathe quick shallow breaths before he attacked my mouth again. It wasn't long before I had to pull back again. Really, I didn't mind his enthusiasm, but I did need to breathe more!

A second finger slipped in with the first and I winced, pain starting to cloud my mind as they pumped in and out of me. He kissed me in apology and I accepted the distraction. His fingers widened in a scissoring motion, prodding around slightly, looking for something. In the back of my mind, I knew what it was that he was searching for and sincerely hoped he found it soon-

!

A loud cry echoed through the air and with a start (and blush) I realized it was me.

"Like that, Yugi?" he asked cheekily. Glaring at him (it was _not_ a pout, whatever people may say, D***it!), I opened my mouth to tell him to keep going when he moved his fingers again, thrusting a third in. Pain erupted through me and I cried out, not in pleasure this time. Another apology kiss and a hand returned to my slowly wilting erection, bringing my need to the fore-front of my mind again.

"Yami, please. More than fingers! I want you in me!" I pleaded, thrusting back on them even though I said this. Without warning, he withdrew his fingers, leaving me feeling strangely empty. But I didn't have to wait long as I felt his hot head at my entrance, ready to thrust in.

But he hesitated.

"Yugi, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Yami." I growled, "I'm sure."

"But, what if-?"

"Yami, you're a rock star, right?" I asked. His eyebrows furrowed, and then his eyes narrowed in anger. Whenever I asked this, it was usually to stereotype his career. I couldn't help it! It's just so simple! But this time was different, so before he could defend himself, I wrapped my legs around his waist, nudging him forward the best I could, "So shoved your cock in me and _rock my world!_"

His eyes widened slightly in surprise before narrowing deviously. Without warning, he thrust in. I was prepared this time, so I didn't even let out a whimper of pain as he slid in to the hilt. Taking a few harsh breaths, I focused on ignoring the pain and rolled my hips a bit. Then I nodded, allowing him to move.

Slowly, he pulled back out. Thrusting back in, he set a slow, shallow rhythm, searching once again. I let him know when he found it by letting out a small whine of, "Th-there, Yami! Right th-there!"

He smirked and that was the only warning I got before he pulled out and slammed back into me, right into my prostate. I screamed with pleasure as his pace quickened. He was so big and hot inside of me, filling me and slamming into me. Tightening my legs around his waist, I thrust back at him, making him go deeper. It was the height of ecstasy!

But like all good things, it had to come to an end.

I could feel the coil in my stomach tightening even more than before as pre-cum dripped from my raging hard-on. Feeling Yami's thrusts growing more erratic, I could only imagine that he was just as close as I was.

"Y-Yami- I! I'm gonna-!" I tried to warn him. Lips sealed over mine as a hand snuck down to my erection and pumped it twice. Arching up, I spilled my seed over both of us as he swallowed my cry of euphoria. My body convulsed and trembled at the strength of my orgasm as my vision turned white. Vaguely, I felt him release inside of me, filling me with warm liquid that sloshed around a bit as he thrust a few more times before pulling out.

Collapsing beside me, he wrapped his arms around me as we both laid there, panting harshly and coming down from our highs. Man! That was way better than any toy! Eventually, our breathing even out and I looked over at him, locking my gaze with him. Completely at peace, I smiled at him and he allowed a small smile to flit over his lips. A smile reserved for me. Not many got to see even that small genuine smile, but I'm glad that I'm the only one that does.

"I love you, Yami." I said, softly.

"I love you too, Yugi." He whispered close to me ear, making my smile grow. From then on, I knew we'd be together because he doesn't just say things because he's caught up in the moment. What he says is for real and forever. Which I'm happy to be a part of and start as soon as possible.

Well…

Maybe after a nice nap…

GL: so how was it? Pretty good? Please review!

Reviews for 'Candy Shop':

Tsu-Tsu-ki: Yami+Candy=Dangerous lemon!

** Re(review) GL: um… thanks? I didn't really think it was dangerous…**

Sushi: All I can say is YUM.

** Re(review) GL:? Okay? Why is everyone answering with some reference to candy?**

Re(re(review) Sushi: you should've expected it with the candy shop.

** Re(re(review) GL: good point…**

Phantomworks: pw:? (nosebleed + faint)

Alice:…

** Re(review) GL:…**

Re(re(review) Phantomworks; alice:…

** Re(re(review) GL: I can't say I'm really worried anymore.**

Re(re(review) Phantomworks; alice: :3


	6. Festival

_Phantomworks: hey everyone, here's the next chapter._

_**Alice: heh, Yugi in a dress.**_

Gameoflight: okay, I apologize to anyone who doesn't like cross-dressing. That wasn't the main purpose of this fanfic. In fact, Yugi hates it, but that's what makes this funny. Please enjoy. I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Festival

Okay, why in the world did I agree to this? Sure it's the school carnival and I get that our class wants to do a maid café- but ME? I didn't ask to get mobbed as soon as I steeped foot on the school grounds and I definitely didn't want to be forced into this frilly pink- THING!

"Come on! Come on! Untie already!" I growled under my breath as I tried to get out of my maid 'uniform' as soon as my shit had ended, I had ran into the nearest bathroom, desperate to get out of this **thing.** So far, I wasn't getting anywhere. "Grah!"

"Is someone in here?" a familiar smooth voice called out. Weird, I hadn't heard the door open.

"Yeah, it's me. That you Yami?" I opened the door a smidge, just enough to see and not be seen. Crimson eyes met mine as my other half stood there in all his confused glory. "Oh thank goodness! Come help me for a sec!"

Though I really didn't want him to see me like this, because I knew he would laugh at me, but this was an emergency! I couldn't get out of this dress for Pete's sake! He came closer, curious as to why I called him over. At the same time, I turned around.

"Untie this for me." I asked-no commanded him. Looking over my shoulder, I watched him stand there wide-eyed, mouth hanging open as he stared at me. After a few moments of awkward staring, I asked, "So you gonna help me or what?"

He seemed to snap out of it them. I felt his hands tug at the stupid ribbon that wrapped around my midsection and covered the zipper of this **thing**. "Aibou? Is there something I should know?"

"You already know my class has the café. This morning, the girls forced me to wear this! I'm a guy for Pete's sake! Why should I have to wear this?" I continued to rant as he listened.

"… So it's not a new fad?" he asked. Oh the bliss of ignorance.

"No, Yami. It's not a new fad. You think it's want to wear this… this… atrocity?" his hands stilled. I felt a light tug on my white-glove-clad wrist.

"But it looks good on you." He said. My face heated up and I looked away. He chuckled.

"You're making fun of me too? I thought that at least you wouldn't laugh! Fine! If you want a girl that bad, just go out with one of your admirers! I'm sure that they-"

"You misunderstand." He interrupted me.

"What?" I turned my head to his. His face was mere inches away from mine. My breath picked up as he leaned closer and when I finally noticed that he had tied my wrists together with that horrid pink ribbon.

"I said. 'It looks good on you.' _Yugi."_

With that, he spun us quickly and slammed me back against the stall door. My cry of pain was cut short by a pair of lips on my own and warm hands sliding up my tightly clothed waist. I moaned at the sensations, my skin heating quickly. Vaguely, I heard the sound of the zipper being drawn, but Yami'ss skilled tongue occupied the greater half of my mind and I paid the small cool breeze no heed. Skin met bare skin and I moaned louder at the feeling.

He laughed, "It seems you are enjoying this, Yugi. Have you been keeping something from me?"

"N-no…" I breathed, shivering at his touch. His hands flew over my sides, my chest. Trails of fire followed after and I gasped as they found my nipples. They tweaked them harshly, causing pain and pleasure at the same time.

"Nn-gh! Yes!" I sighed.

"Yes you are hiding something from me?" he asked.

"Uh-ngh! N-no!" I groaned as he tweaked them again.

"Do not lie to me, Yugi. You will not like the consequences." He threatened softly.

"Y-yes." I stuttered out.

"Yes?"

"Y-yes, I… I like you…" I said, curling into his touch. His fingers trailed down my chest to my small abs. They dipped in briefly at my navel, causing a flame to spark in my stomach.

"Just 'like'?" he asked, his fingers teasing me so close to where I really needed them.

"M-More!" I begged.

"Yugi. You have to be clear." He said like a condescending parent.

"Yami!" I whimpered as his hands retreated. "I-I love you! Please! More!"

"Hmm, that's more like it." he hummed. Like a flash, his hands returned, going further and taking my clothed erection in their grasp. I cried out in pleasure and a bit in frustration when he didn't move them immediately. Instead, he leaned down to kiss me. Whimpering, I let his tongue invade my mouth eagerly and after only a few minutes, he pulled back, "I love you too, Yugi."

"Yami…" I trailed off as happy tears came to my eyes. Startled, he pulled back, but I smiled to ease his worry. "I love you! I love you…" I repeated over and over again.

"Yugi." He smiled gently before leaning in to kiss me again. This kiss was more gentle than the others, more loving. I could feel every emotion behind it: love, happiness, passion and… lust. Lots of lust.

It made me tremble in need.

"Yami, please, move?" I asked pleadingly.

"Of course, Aibou." he said with a smirk. Teasingly, his hand slipped beneath my undies to pump my hard-on slowly, frustratingly slowly. Yet when I whimpered out a protest, he merely chuckled at my expense. "Calm down, Yugi. We haven't even made it to the best part yet."

"Then hurry it up!" I whined.

"Your wish is my command." He smirked. Despite this, his hands disappeared.

"No~! Yami!"

"Sh, Yugi. I'm just getting ready." He said. With that, he hoisted me up, my legs wrapping around his waist in instinct. "Hmm… not enough."

As he said this, he began untangling the accursed dress from between us. Once that was out of the way, he glanced down between my legs. "Perfect." He said.

I blushed, "Pervert!"

"You haven't _seen_ how perverted I can be." He said simply, a mischevious grin gracing his features. My blush darkened, then my eyes focused on three fingers hovering outside of my mouth. "I don't have any lube, so we'll have to improvise."

"What, didn't expect to have sex with me today?" I asked jokingly.

"Ironically, no. But if I had known how you would have looked in this dress, I would have come prepared." The smirk caused my joke to fall flat and the blaush to darken. Was it possible for someone to die of blushing too much? Or maybe spontaneously combusting? I'm sure either one would apply here.

Yet neither happened and I opened my mouth to accept the digits. Knowing what was to come next, I carefully lathered them up as much as I could, gaining a few soft moans from Yami. Barely a few seconds past after that when he pulled his fingers out and shoved the horrid dress up further to get at my hole. I shivered as they brushed against the outside through the stupid panties the sophomore girls had force me into.

"Panties, yugi?" he aske.d

"Be quiet." I grumbled as he dragged them down my sensitive thighs. He only got to a certain point at about mid-thigh before the fabric wouldn't stretch anymore. Teasingly, his still wet fingers brushed my hole again before one slipped in. I hissed in pain as he continued to prepare me. A second finger soon added itself and the two scissored, drawing me further apart. Just as the third finger went in, they brushed against something that made my vision go white and my brain short-circuit.

"Ah! There! Yami!" I moaned, tensing my legs and trying to get his fingers to hit that spot again.

"Like that, do you?" he chuckled. Glaring at him, I gave a pout when he withdrew his fingers. "Patience, the best is yet to come."

Was it my imagination, or did he put a lot of emphasis on 'come'? and I mean _a lot_. He shifted me higher in order to free himself. I could feel his hot length brush against my prepared entrance and I squirmed a bit. He must get off on making me squirm because he continued to tease me a bit longer until _he_ couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you ready, Aibou?" he asked.

"Just _do_ it already! Something! Anything!" I begged, fed up with the teasing.

"As you wish." He grinned before thrusting himself in. My mouth flew open as if to scream, but it was cut off by another pair of hot lips on mine. Slowly, the pain ebbed and he continued to distract me, gaining the majority of my attention.

Finally, when the pain was bearable, I pulled away, took a deep breath and said, "Move."

Almost as if that was what he was waiting for, he pulled out and slammed back in, striking my prostate in the first go. My head flew back, slamming into the metal stall door, yet I barely felt the pain. So much please was coursing through me that I could barely form a coherent sentence, let alone feel a painful sting. I don't doubt it will bruise later.

"Yami!" I groan, tightening my thighs around his waist. Being thrusting into while against a cold metal bathroom door was not how I imagined loosing my virginity, but I wasn't going to complain. Besides, at least I'll remember it this way.

As he continued to thrust into me at an even pace, I could feel the muscles in my stomach tightening as the fire of pleasure raged through-out my system. I couldn't last much longer.

"Y-Yami! I'm! … I'm gonna-!"

He somehow got the message and slipped a hand underneath the dress to fondle my weeping erection. That was the final straw. I let my seed splash over my thighs and everywhere else that it would reach. My vision turned completely white as I rode out my orgasm. A few more thrusts and Yami joined me in ecstasy. Gently, we came down from our highs and Yami slid with me down to the gross bathroom floor.

Panting, we sat there for a moment, trying to regain our breath and will up enough energy to untangle ourselves. Yami was the first to pull back and out of me. He helped me up after untying my arms and helped me out of the soiled dress and panties. Handing me my cloths, he asked cheekily, "Think they'll want the dress back?"

"No way in H*** are we keeping it." I hissed, buttoning up my shirt. Just as I was about to open the stall door, he pulled me back into a kiss.

"Perhaps I can persuade you?" he asked, pulling away only to look deeply into my eyes. I blushed hotly as he proceeded to 'persuade' me to see things his way.

Needless to say, Yami always wins. We took the dress home.

Gameoflight: well, there you have it! what will happen if Yugi is put into a festival situation with a dress and secretly horny Yami? Sex. Sex happens. Please review! (^^)

REVIEWS TO ROCKSTAR:

Dragonness: Kawaii! Can't wait for more!

**Re(review): GL: um, thanks! I don't really see sex as cute though…**

Shadow: nicely done. Same with the Candy shop. Sorry, I didn't get to review that one. My 'family' walked in on me and I had to hide what I was doing.

**Re(review): GL : oh, I know exactly what you mean!**

Re(reply): Shadow: really? I thought I was the only one!

Phantomworks; (faints and dies) alice; …

**Re(review): GL: okay, this is kind of getting funny.**

Re (reply): Phantomworks; alice: see? Everything's fine.

_Phantomworks; you heard him! Review!_

_**Alice: lots. We use reviews to write reviews of Gameoflights.**_

_Phantomworks; not very inventive, but see if you can spot which ones are yours! (^^)_

_**Alice; toodles!**_


	7. Store Front

_Phantomworks: okay! Here's the next lemon!_

_**Alice: how many is that now?**_

_Phantomworks; I don't know, three? Anyway, please enjoy! I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic._

Gameoflight; hey everyone, it's me again! I have a little surprise… I'm posting two stories this time! I know, that's a lot. But I can't help my creativity (or perverseness), so please enjoy these updates! I know I did.

Store front

I watched him stock the shelves. His strong lithe muscles flexed as he lifted games and card packets. He wore a black zip sleeveless vest complete with a hoodie and of course, his new leather jeans clung to his slim hips. He was mouth-wateringly sexy.

I averted my eyes, a blush forming on my face when our eyes connected. He knew I had been watching. Hearing footsteps, I could feel his smirk in the air. Also, I heard clinking of something; I'm not quite sure what.

Quicker than I could comprehend, I found myself pinned to the counter that I had sat behind not moments before. Instinctively, I brought my hands in front of my face, finding out that they were tied together.

With his belt.

"Y-Yami? Wha-what-?" I stuttered, darn habit.

"I saw you staring, Yugi. Did you see something you liked? Is there something on your _mind_?" his voice dropped lower and I couldn't help the blush that stole across my face. Why did he have to be so sexy?

"N-no, I just… I was… daydreaming!"

"I would've believe you, Aibou, if you hadn't have blushed." On cue, the traitorous blush grew deeper at the look he gave me. "But I'll play along. What were you dreaming about, Yugi?"

"Uh-um…!"

"Can I guess?" he asked before going on without a reply, "I think that you're 'daydream' was something very similar to where you and I are now. You, on a flat surface and hands tied while I'm over you, whispering sweet nothings and erotic notions and watching your reactions."

D*** him! He's right!

"Well, since we're already here, why not continue?" he wondered aloud.

"Mmm…" I hummed as his hands slipped under my shirt to run teasingly over my skin. Pushing me further onto the horizontal surface, he slides my shirt up and over my head. The fabric gets caught at my bound hands, but he doesn't seem to care as he leans down to pull me into a kiss.

Fireworks explode as his tongue licks across my lips and I allow it in. The warm muscle plays with mine and I moan again at the feeling. Soon, we both ran out of air and had to separate, gasping. His lips met mine again in a shorter kiss before trailing down my neck and downwards across my exposed skin. Warmth followed in unique patterns as his hands dipped further to slowly unbuckle my belt.

"Hurry up!" I whined, trying to get him to go faster. Chuckling, he seemed to slow down, just to spite me. Sending him a pout, I opened my mouth to say something else when he cut me off with another passionate kiss.

While I'm somewhat distracted, he finishes with my belt and tugs at my jeans. Pulling away, I took in his appearance and decided that he definitely needed to get rid of some clothing.

"Shirt. Off." I commanded, trying to somehow break the bindings around my wrists. Of course that fails, but I at least tried, right? Rolling his eyes, he followed my instructions and quickly lost vest/hoodie before returning his hands to my body. Giving a quick tug, he yanked off my pants, leaving me almost naked before him. For several seconds, he just checked me out much to my embarrassment.

"Hey! Still turned on here!" I complained, much to _his_ amusement. Dropping the pants, he leaned in for another kiss, which I gladly accepted. Absently, I hear a 'pop' sound like a cap on a bottle before one of his hands deftly slides my boxers off. The same hand lifts one of my legs, spreading me wide open. At this, I baulk.

"Y-Yami…" I pulled away from the kiss, uncertainty ringing in my voice. Concerned, he gave me an understanding look.

"I… I'm sorry Yugi. I don't know what happened. I just saw you looking at me like that and- I don't know what came over me! If you don't want this, I'll stop." Yami said, pulling away. Before I could respond, my body acted on its own. My unhindered leg wrapped around his back, keeping him from pulling away any more. He gave me a questioning look.

Blushing, I gave my reason, "I… I was just… a little scared."

"And now?"

"I'm still scared, but… I think… I'm ready."

"You think?"

"If you're here, I know I am." At this, he grinned at me and leaned down again. Our lips met in a soft embrace before deepening into something more. Tongues clashed in a fight of dominance, which Yami obviously won.

During this, his hands rubbed soothing circles on my thighs before one pulled away, only to return lower and closer to-!

"Eep!" I squeaked as something cold circled my entrance.

"Are you okay with this?" he asked again, making sure.

"Yes, just… cold!" I yelped as his finger prodded at my hole. It prodded once more before slowly pushing in. Tensing, I curled a bit at the feeling of discomfort in my lower regions.

"Relax. It will feel better once you do." He said gently, his finger pumping in and out of me.

"Easy for you to say-!" I gasped as a second finger worked its way in. A painful stretching feeling thrummed through my body at the second digit. I can only guess what the third finger would feel like!

"Trust me, Yugi." He said, cutting off another of my gasps with his lips. His other hand came up to tweak a nipple before falling to my cock to pump it slowly. Jerking my hips up, I let out a moan that he swallowed easily as he inserted another finger. Thrusting them in and out, he timed his thrust with his pumps and before I knew it, the coil in my stomach was tightening, looking for release.

"Y-Yami! I-! S-soon! I can't hold it in-!" I whined when he removed his hands from my body. "No-!"

"You don't want it to be over before it begins, right?" he smirks at my pouting face. D*** him, he's right! Getting rid of his pants, his smirk widens as my face darkens in a blush. Without regret, my eyes roam his perfectly tanned body with obvious satisfaction. He's not wearing underwear under those tight leather pants.

"Hm, so you did like what you saw." His voice draws my gaze up to his face, more specifically his mouth. My only response was a deeper blush. Gripping my hips, he positioned himself before giving me a last look. "If you want to back out, now's when you do it."

"Stop stalling!" I demanded, "You already went this far! I'm not going to back out!"

"That's what I wanted to hear." He sends me his signature victory smirk before plunging into my willing body. A split-second delay of pain rippled through my body and I screamed before his mouth covered mine in an effort to keep the noise to a minimum. Silence reigned after that as I slowly adjusted to his size. After a while, I kissed back and rolled my hips.

Pulling away, I said, "You can move now."

"Finally!" he sighed as he pulled out and then thrust back in. Wincing a bit, I rolled my hips a bit more, trying to get him to hit that one spot. "Yugi, stop moving!"

"But I'm trying to-!"

"Let me handle it!" he growled, his voice rough with lust. Sighing, I let myself go limp in his arms. Pulling out once again, he jerks his hips up before snapping them back into me. That thrust pound into my prostate dead on with enough force to throw my head back in ecstasy. A piercing cry rang onto in the shop and I was startled to find that it came from me!

"See? What did I tell you?" he goaded me.

"L-less talk, m-more do!" I stuttered, thrusting my hips back onto his cock. Growling, his grip tightened as his pace quickened like an animal. It was all I could do to stay conscious under the onslaught of sensations that ripped through me. Finally, the coil in my stomach constricted one last time before exploding.

"YAMI!" I screamed my release as my vision went white. My walls constricted around his hot, thick cock inside me and he grunted. Thrusting one last time, he spilled his seed deep inside me and proceeded to collapse on top of me.

Minutes passed as we caught our breath. Finally, Yami pulled himself off and out of me, letting me lay a bit uncomfortably on the counter. Shrugging his clothes back on, he glanced at the clock.

"Wow, 6:00 and not a single customer all day." He noted as he re-dresses me and unties my hands.

"I know. Weird, right?" I mumbled tiredly. Since both of us were tired, I decided to flip the open sign to 'closed'. Imagine my surprise when I got over there and found it already flipped.

"Yami. Did you remember to flip the sign to 'open' this morning?" I asked.

"Um…" he looks up, as if he's thinking. "No?"

Unable to will up the strength to be mad, I just sighed and grabbed his hand. "Come on." I said as I dragged us both upstairs.

So much for work today.

Gameoflight: hope you liked it! This one's been in my mind most of the day. I feel a lot better now that it's out. Please review!

REVIEWS for Festival:

Starrynight-chan: ah! Kawaii! Yugi in a dress!

**Re(review)GL: Yugi doesn't think so. I think Yami would be the only one to agree with you.**

Shadow: interesting. Do you think if I actually asked Yugi, he'd wear a dress?

**Re(review)GL: I highly doubt it. You saw you Yugi reacted to wearing it. Besides, he has his public image to worry about.**

Re(reply) shadow: oh, right… that…

Phantomworks; (nosebleed + faint) alice: heh-heh…

**Re(review) GL: do you draw on her face while she's out?**

Re(reply): Alice: what do you think I'm laughing about? :3

_Phantomworks; hope everyone enjoyed it! Please review!_

_**Alice: remember, reviews help to write future stories.**_

_Phantomworks; and please don't write on my face while I'm out!_

_**Alice; right! Draw on it! I'll give you multi-colored markers!**_


	8. Hostage Situation

_Phantomworks: okay, here's the second to last lemon for gameoflight!_

_**Alice: wow, this is a lot to post in a few days.**_

_Phantomworks; I know. I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic._

Gameoflight; hey everyone! Here's the second one today! Hope you enjoy it. I got the idea from a story!

Hostage Situation

Ugh. Another boring day with a long line at the bank. Why couldn't Grampa deposit the check? I'm sure he'd love to stand in a line and talk with old people. It's basically his life now! Sighing, I moved up in the when it shifted forward. Why was there such a long line anyway? Hurry it up will ya?

A shot rang out.

"GET DOWN! EVERYONE GET DOWN! THIS IS A HOLD UP!" a voice shouted. A figure holding a gun had pointed it to the ceiling and fired the warning shot. People screamed and mass chaos ensued before the masked man shot the gun again. "I SAID GET DOWN!"

Whimpers of fear followed and I carefully got down on my knees, my hands behind my head as if to protect me. This couldn't be happening! Nearly silent, the robber walked around, tying and gagging all the hostages in the bank. There were thirty or so in all, including me.

_This could not be happening!_

In the distance, I could hear the sirens of police cars approaching the bank. Apparently the robber noticed this too because he jerked his head to the translucent windows where the sounds were coming from. I heard him curse colorfully in what sounded like… Egyptian?

Weird.

"THIS IS THE POLICE! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP AND RELEASE THE HOSTAGES!" a voice on a megaphone ordered.

Glancing up, I saw the man looked around wildly, as if he had no clue what to do. Then, he looked in my direction and I quickly looked down again. Wouldn't want to be killed, now do I?

"You! With the spiky hair!" he called out.

S***!

"Get up!" he ordered, "Come here."

Following his orders, I rose awkwardly to my feet. Stumbling over to him, I cringed when he reached for me to untie my wrists and un-gag me. Flashing me the gun, he gave me a dangerous look.

"I have a few demands for the police force out there. I want you to go out, get a radio, and come back."

"How do you know I will?" I challenged.

"If you don't, I start killing hostages."

Well C***! Casting my gaze around at the terrified hostages, I nodded before turning to the doors.

"I'll give you one warning shot before I start killing them. You've got five minutes, you better hurry." He warned. Taking a deep breath, I bolt for the doors, shoving them open on my way. I was met with a line of police officers, all with bullet proof shields and vest on. They raised their guns at me and I hurriedly raised my hands over my head.

"Hostage! Hostage!" I yelled, trying to get them to understand. Several high ranking officers rushed to the line and allowed a gap just large enough for me to get through.

"Are you alright? Did you see his face? Are there any more hostages?" a person who seemed to be the chief bombarded me with questions.

"Yes, I'm fine. No I didn't. There are maybe thirty or more hostages in there!" I rushed.

"How did you escape?"

"He sent me out to get a radio for his demands. Please, just give me one and let me back in!" I asked shakily. People's lives were on the line.

"Are you crazy? We're not sending in an inexperienced civilian!"

"You don't understand! If I don't go back in, he'll start shooting the hostages!" I cried, just as a resounding bang echoed through the air.

"That b******!" the chief hissed.

"No! That was only the warning shot! Please! A radio!" I pressed. Gritting his teeth, the chief handed over his own walky-talky. "Thank you!" I breathed, taking the radio before running back in.

"I was beginning to think you had decided to run. Very nice of you to join us again." the smooth voice said upon my entry. The voice sent shivers down my spine. Which was weird since the only voice to do that was my Ya- "Get over here."

Obeying, I walked over carefully, eyeing the gun in his hand. It was a standard handgun. It had maybe twelve shots left, but who knew how many reloads he had on him? Once I was at his side, he snatched the radio and retied my hands.

Now that I think about it, I should've asked for a gun from the police officer…

"Go over there and sit down." He ordered. Seeing that I had obeyed, he brought the radio to his lips. It crackled to life with the chief officer's voice.

"_Okay, we've met your first demand. Release the hostages."_ The voice demanded.

"And my only bargaining chip? You must be insane." The smooth voice said. "Maybe if you meet my demands, I'll reconsider."

There was silence from the radio before it crackled to life once again, "_…what are your demands?_"

"Two hours. I set the hostages free if you don't disturb me for two hours. I'm in need of… discussing some things with one of the hostages here." Crimson eyes flicked to me in reference. I shuddered in fear.

Wait… crimson?

"_All of them? Every last one?_" the chief asked, suspiciously.

"Yes. But I don't want anyone interrupting us. So I'm only going to release the hostages after the two hours are up. Understand?"

"_How do we know that you're telling the truth?_"

"Hmm, I guess that's what trust is for."

"_Trust? You want us to trust you! You son of a-!"_

The man turned the radio off at that moment. I thought I could see a smirk under his mask, but I couldn't be too sure because he turned away before I could figure it out. Turning to the other hostages, his voice gained a deep, demanding, entrancing tone to it as he spoke.

"**All of you will forget this happening. In two hours, you will leave this place. You will see the police and wonder what's going on. Any business you have here will be done tomorrow. All of you who work here, you'll go home early to be with your family. Is that clear?"**

Several head nodded, eyes glazed over –unseeing. I shivered at their gaze, like the likes were on, but no one was home. It's a creepy feeling, something I thought I had left behind after the whole Marik/Malik incident.

Hypnosis, I mean.

"There, that should take care of them." The robber said before turning to me. "Now for you."

"W-what?" I squeaked as he sauntered over. Now, I'm not stupid. I know what he's insinuating, but if this _isn't_ who I think it is, I'm in trouble! Squeaking again as he picked me up, I thrashed wildly, trying to put up a decent fight. "No! Put me down! Put me down!"

"Calm down!" he commanded as he travelled down a hallway.

Like H*** I will!

"No no no! Put me down!" I retaliated, kicking uselessly and struggling against the rope tying my wrists together. Struggling to keep me still, he awkwardly kicked open a door to an empty office where he proceeded to throw me onto a desk. "No no no!"

"While I'm quite glad that you are so forceful in making your voice heard, Aibou, it's not appreciated at the moment." The robber said, silky smooth voice tingling my senses as ruby red eyes lock with mine.

I knew it!

"I knew it! Yami, what are you _doing_?" I demanded.

"Was I really that obvious?" he whined, taking off his mask.

"No, but I'm not called the King of Games for nothing! Now why aren't you answering my question?" I demanded again. His quick hands were unbuttoning my shirt. A part of me was cautious about his actions and the other was telling me to let it all go and enjoy.

Enjoy what, I wasn't exactly sure.

"What does it look like I'm doing, _Aibou_?" he taunted, flashing me a wicked grin.

"I don't know, that's why I'm _asking_." I emphasized, twisting my arms to loosen the bonds. Needless to say, it didn't work.

"Hmm, I could tell you, but that would only take the fun out of everything!" another mischievous grin and finally succeeded in unbuttoning my shirt. Flicking out his tongue, he gave a quick taste of my skin, leaving fire in the wake of his touch. Shivering, my traitorous mouth let out a moan against my better (smaller) judgment.

"Besides, I'm sure you'll like it either way." He said, smirking before licking one of my nipples, pinching the other between his fingers. Another conspiratorial moan left my lips at the sensations. He chuckled at this, which caused me to blush. "Like I said, I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

Trailing his tongue down my chest, I squirmed a bit as fire followed his tongue, burning its way to my stomach. His wet muscle dipped into my navel as he passed, his hands unbuttoning my much too tight pants. Feeling the pressure on my cock ease greatly, I let out an appreciative moan before sucking it back in in a hiss as cold air hit my heated member. _That_ quickly turned into a surprised cry when his lips closed around the head of my cock.

Warmth enveloped me and I eagerly bucked my hips up, desperate to feel more. However, Yami had other plans as he forced my hips down.

"Be patient, Yugi." He said teasingly.

"I would, but we don't have all day, Mou Hitori no Boku! Did you forget you only asked for two hours?" I hissed. He blinked up at me, as if he just remembered that part of the agreement with the cops.

Shrugging, he bent back over my body and mumbled something that sounded like, "Plenty of time."

Opening my mouth to protest, I choked off in a groan as he engulfed me again. This time he'd gone a little further, but not enough to choke himself (thank goodness!). His tongue slid up my length, thoroughly ravishing my body and mind. Absently, I heard a 'pop' sound, but I paid it no heed as his tongue did something just then that got my back to arch off the wooden surface. Just as my mind was starting to numb over, I felt a strange sensation in my lower regions.

"Y-Yami, wha-?" I struggled to sit up more, only to have him push something into me. Cringing at the feeling, I recoil a bit, "F-Feels weird…"

"Don't worry, Yugi. I'm just preparing you." He said, replacing his mouth with his other hand. Glancing down, I noticed a small bottle sitting next to me on the desk and turned an accusatory glare onto my dark half.

"You planned all this?"

"Sorry, I had to." He didn't appear sorry at all. "You really taunted me past my limit."

"Oh really?" I challenged.

"Yes."

"You could've just asked, you know." I said, wincing when he added another finger.

"Yes, but that wouldn't make our first time very memorable. Now would it?"

"Oh sure, because getting arrested for holding up a bank is going to be very memorable."

"I won't get caught. I erased their memories." He said, non-chalantly.

"What about the cops?" I asked.

"…" he paused in his ministrations.

"You didn't think about them, did you?"

"They didn't see my face and we'll be out of here before they know it! It's not like we actually robbed anything."

"What about the gun? They could charge you with attempting man-slaugh-!" I grit my teeth against the pain as he added another digit, pumping them in and out. Leaning down, he kissed me gently as a distraction before pulling away to continue with his master plan.

"The only thing that gun had in it were blanks. Maximum boom for minimum damage." He explained.

"I hope you're right about thi-IIIIIS!" I hissed, back arching as he rubbed against something inside me that made my vision go white. His fingers clamped around the base of my cock, preventing relief from the fire in my belly. "H-Hey!" I protested.

"No, no, Aibou. We haven't reached the best part yet." He said, removing both of his hands from my body in order to throw off his shirt and unbutton his pants, thereby releasing his erection. My eyes grew wide and my skin felt hot as I gazed at his perfect cock. But there was just one thing that worried me.

"How's that going to fit?"

"Don't worry, Aibou." he kissed me chastely again, "We'll make it fit."

With that, he thrust in. Pain lanced through me and I opened my mouth to scream, but he cut me off with his own lips to swallow my cry. Instinctually, my mind began to block out the pain, making me slightly numb and my vision a bit blurry. Vaguely, I could hear him ask if I was alright. Dumbly, I blinked and nodded with some strain.

"Just… just g-give me a… a minute…" I panted, closing me eyes to concentrate on blocking out the pain. In a few minutes, I opened my eyes and gave him a nod, "Y-You can move now."

Nodding back, he pulled out which made my muscle burn before thrusting back in, hitting that one spot that made my vision go white. Groaning softly, my legs twitched as he pulled out again and pushed back in, hitting the spot again. Getting a bit louder, I wrapped my legs around his waist, encouraging him to go faster, deeper as his movements steadied into a rhythm.

In out, in out. Embarrassing sounds kept pouring from my lips, but I didn't mind. It was only the two of us in this office anyway. At least… that's what I thought.

"THIS IS THE POLICE! OPEN UP AND COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD!" a voice shouted from the other side of the door. Yami started to slow down, but I jerked back onto him, giving the police my own answer.

"TEN MORE MINUTES!" I yelled back, feeling the coil of heat constrict once again in my stomach. I knew Yami wasn't far behind.

"IF YOU DON'T COMPLY IMMEDIATELY, WE WILL BE FORCE TO TAKE EXTREME MEASURES!"

"I SAID **TEN MORE F***ING MINUTES!"**

Yami gave me a wide-eyed look. Turning to him, I hissed, "Don't you dare stop."

I'm happy to say that he obeyed.

Just then, the door was kicked off its hinges as three people filed in, a crowd waiting behind them. They were clad in black, bullet-proof clothing and were carrying expensive looking guns. After the door flew in, they march in (very unstealthy) and just stopped inside the doorway.

And stared.

"Do you _mind_?" I hissed, tightening my legs around Yami's waist. "I thought I said ten more minutes, so you better get the f*** out, fix the f***ing door and give me my ten f***ing _minutes!_"

They jerked in surprise before retreating quickly. A big muscular guy picked up the door and tugged it back in place, giving us our privacy. Not long after, the sensations overwhelmed me and I came with a loud cry, not of Yami's name because I didn't want the police to know who he was.

I'm pretty sure they were too distracted by our actions to get a good look at his face.

Seconds afterwards, he came too, muffling his cry into my shoulder. For a few minutes, we just laid there, him hunched over my body as we both came down from our highs. Once my breath evened out, I gave him a pointed look.

"Got a way to get us out of here without the police arresting us?" I asked sarcastically.

"Of course. I always prepare for every situation." He said as he snapped his fingers. A ring of shadows appeared around us and engulfed us. At first, I was scared. They reminded me so much of the Shadow Realm and all those times I nearly got trapped in it. But as quick as they came, they were gone, dropping us onto a soft surface.

My bed.

"See? Every situation!" he smiled happily. Looking around, I made sure that we were alone before looking down.

"You forgot our clothes."

"Oh, that's right!" he said, snapping his fingers. Another ring of shadows appeared on my floor before a pile of clothing and a bottle of lube was dropped onto the ground. "There!"

He gave me a concerned look then. Sometimes it amazes me how fast his mood changes, from happy to concern in a matter of minutes.

"Yugi, you aren't… you aren't mad at me, right?"

"Well. Let's see. You held up a bank, tied me up, practically raped me in said bank's office and then a bunch of police officers walked in on us!" I exclaimed. His eyes dropped from my gaze, breaking eye contact. "No, I'm not mad at you."

"You… you're not?" he asked, looking up, hopeful.

"No, in fact, I'm relieved. At least I know how you feel about me now. I could almost say I was waiting for this to happen. Except… maybe not this drastic." I gave a weak smile. He was silent, contemplating my answer before giving a wide smile of his own and almost tackling me in a hug.

"I love you, Aibou!" he whispered as he kissed my face and lips. Blushing bright red, I looked away, not used to the attention.

"You know, you do realize that we'll have to lay low for a while, since you held up a bank, right?" I affirmed with him.

"Yes?"

"I can think of several things to do in the mean time."

He gave me a confused look before his frown turned into a wicked grin. "I can think of several things too.

And so it was that while Yami and I were having 'fun', the populace quickly forgot about the unnamed and un-faced bank robber who did little if any stealing.

Other than my virginity, of course.

Gameoflight; okay, I hope everyone enjoyed it! As I said, I got this idea from a story, or more specifically, a movie that I watched this weekend. Anyway, please review!

_Phantomworks: yay! We're almost done!_

_**Alice: you're only happy because you had to write so many lemons in so little time.**_

_Phantomworks; may~be? Please review!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Phantomworks: okay, much to my displeasure, this is Yugi's time to shine._

_**Alice; by displeasure, she means discomfort.**_

_Phantomworks; I'm not used to doing this. So please be nice! I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic._

Gameoflight: hey everyone! I know that I said that I'd put up two, but I thought of a third late last night. So I decided to write it! It's my first time with this type of pairing, so please be gentle.

Yugi's Dominance

That was it, I was done. I couldn't wait any longer. Today was the day that I would strike. Early afternoon, I left, telling Yami I was going to the store. Yea, a 'store'.

Smirking, I entered the shop eagerly and quickly picked out the needed items. Chains handcuffs, rope, cock rings, vibrator- everything I would need to make Yami mine.

The store clerk put the items in a bag and grinned at me, "See you've got something planned for your girl. Hope she enjoys it."

I smiled back innocently, "I'll make sure **she **does."

After paying, I walked home quickly. Hopefully my darker half wouldn't be home so that I could set things up. Grinning deviously, I unlocked the door to find my other sitting and watching television.

Time for a diversion.

Setting my bags on the table, I sifted through them noisily, "Darn it! … He~y Ya~mi?"

"What?" he asked, turning to look at me.

"I forgot that Joey has my homework. Can you go get it for me?" innocent smile.

"Why can't you get it?" he asked, curiously (cutely) confused.

"Because I have to… put the groceries. Unless of course you want to…" I knew he hated to put the groceries away. Why- I don't know, but I don't bother with it. He made a face and got up to leave. Hearing the door shut, I grinned.

Time to get to work.

Quickly grabbing the bags again, I raced up the stairs and kicked open my door. Yes, my door. We were so _totally_ using my room. Going around the room, I unloaded my bags, making sure to place everything within reach of the bed.

Heh, Yami won't know what hit him!

Making my way back down stairs, I pull out a few choice items to use to make lunch. Fixing lunch is an easy feat for me, something that constantly gets on Yami nerves. It's not my fault that electronic devices and a several thousand year old pharaoh don't mix!

Anyways, I was about half-way done with lunch when Yami stalked in.

"Aibou, Joey does _not_ have your homework!" he accused.

"Oh, that's right. I found it right after you left. I tried to call, but the line wouldn't go through. Joey and Seto must have been doing something." I said innocently.

"They were… I can't ever un-see that!" Yami sighed theatrically as he threw himself onto his seat. Laughing at his drama, I secretly added another ingredient to my dark's favorite meal. I heard him sniffing the air curiously.

"Aibou… is that… Koshari I smell?" he asked excitedly.

"Mm-hm." I answered, shoveling the food out onto two plates. Messing with it to make it look pretty, I turned fluidly and set the two plates down on the table, one in front of him and one for myself.

"EEE!" he squealed happily before glomping me, "I love you Yugi!"

"Aw, you're just saying that." I said with a grin while squashing my hopes and dreams.

"…" he fell silent, pulling away.

"Yami? What's wrong?"

"What if… I told you that I wasn't joking?" he asked, eyeing me silently.

"Then I'd accept you for your decision and answer it with mine." I said easily.

"Which would be?"

"I love you too. More than anything in the world." I said softly.

"Thank goodness!" he said, falling back in his chair with a sigh. "I thought it would've been something bad for a second there."

"What do you mean?"

He gave me a sly look before leaning across the table and locking lips with mine. The kiss was chaste and he pulled away quickly before I could even get into it. I wanted to pout, but that is very unbecoming for one such as myself.

"You know. I feel a lot better now." he said, smiling. Wow, that smile made y heart flutter. Maybe I won't be so hard on him.

"Really?" I asked, rolling my food around on my plate.

"Yeah. I've had these feelings for months now, but I was too scared to tell you. Glad that we got them figured out." He said, taking a forkful and shoving it into his mouth with an appreciative moan. More and more food disappeared into that pretty little mouth of his.

Months? You mean, I could've been f***ing with him for months now!

Oh no. He deserves everything that I can dish out.

"Glad we figured that out to, Yami. Because I'm about to flip your world upside down." I said cheerily.

"Why's that?" he asked, innocently. As innocent as Yami could get anyway (which, surprisingly, is a lot).

"Oh, no reason. Just that I spiked your food with a pinch of sleeping powered and a dash of slow-working aphrodisiac and am about to tie you to our bed for several hours to come." I said, a happy grin on my face.

"I see." He said, grinning infectiously back at me. Then my words registered and his crimson eyes widened. His gaze dropped from mine to his food and then drifted back up to me. "A-aibou… you…!"

And like that, he was out like a light. His eyes rolled back as his body went limp. Acting quickly, I caught him before he did a face-plant into his food. Wouldn't want to have my Yami all dirty before we play, now would I?

Heh-heh.

…

I must say, Yami looks really good naked on my bed. And in chains. And ropes.

Did I mention naked?

Cause Yami looks really good naked. I mean _really_ good.

Unconsciously I licked my lips as I surveyed my work. My dark had been tied to my slightly larger bed. Chains wrapped around his wrists, softened by silk cloth while ropes bound his legs in a spread eagle formation. His legs had more moving room, but not enough for him to completely close them.

After all, I didn't want to hurt my dark for his resistance.

Looking at my watch, I figured that I had a few more minutes to waste. Gently shoving a ball gag between his teeth, I left my room to go grab something for myself to eat. Earlier I couldn't eat the contaminated food because, well, then _I_ would've been asleep. Now would be a perfect time to get some food for myself.

Quickly, I fixed myself an omelet with some ham, cheese and green peppers. Simply delicious. Sliding it onto a plate, I hustled upstairs to make sure my Yami wouldn't use any shadow powers of his to free himself. Just as I opened the door, my dark's bleary eyes opened tiredly.

Setting my plate down with a gentle clack, I gave him a big smile, "Morning sleepy-head."

"Mohommmm…mun! Yuhi!" Yami's eyes widened when he realized that a ball gag was preventing him from speaking. Lifting a hand to his mouth, he jerked as he tried to wrench his hand away from the bindings. Of course, he had no such luck.

Spying the shadows crawling up his form, I tapped his nose, "Ah, ah, Yami. Can't have you using your powers now."

That being said, I popped the lid of the bottle of lube I had bought and quickly slicked up three fingers. Crawling onto the bed, I spread his legs with a harsh shove (what? He tried to close them!). Leaning down, I easily found his entrance and circled it once with my finger before sliding it in.

He twitched and a simpering cry left his gagged lips. The shadows receded slightly, pulling away and fading a little from sight. Perfect. My plan is working.

You see, Yami can only use his shadow powers when he has a lot of concentration, which, at the moment, I'm doing my best to break. It's quite easy when you shove fingers up someone's arse.

Speaking of which…

"MAAAHN!" Yami cried out when I slid another finger in to widen and stretch his muscles. It felt so tight and warm in him. I can't wait to thrust into that heat! Eagerly, I added another finger, probably too soon. Yami cries out in pain and tears start to form at the corner of his eyes. Shocked, I still my motions. Yami's never cried before!

"Yami? Are you okay?" I asked gently, retreating my fingers. He whimpers and shifts his legs closer together. He's breathing so hard that I'm afraid he'll hyperventilate! Quickly, I untie the ball gag and he takes gasping breaths.

"Y-Yugi… W-why?" he pleaded loudly in between gasps for air.

"Because Yami, you've been teasing me for so long that I just had to! And then you tell me that you love me, just this afternoon. So I thought you wouldn't mind." I said with an innocent grin. Although, my thoughts are anything but.

"W-Why this?"

"I told you!" I gave a tired sigh. "You teased me too much! With your leather pants and overconfidence and –I just couldn't take it! I had to tap that!"

"B-But why am I-?" Yami's breath had slowly evened out and out of the corner of my eye; I could see the shadows reforming. Better make this quick.

"Yami, you're asking the same question over and over again."

"No!" he hissed in frustration, "Why me and not you?"

This stopped me for a second. Then I shrugged, "Cause I drugged you and tied you up first."

"…That's a horrible reason."

"But a valid one."

"How about a challenge?" Yami suggested.

"Like what?"

"A shadow game." His eyes glowed with a slightly insane look. They should since he just pulled his strongest card so to speak. A shadow game is his last resort when dealing with troublesome people. It hurts me to think that he thinks of me that way, but I could understand. Being tied to a bed could make me go to extremes too… well, maybe not with Yami.

Anyway, just like any power or strength, there is a weakness. With Yami's shadow powers and shadow games, it's a simple and easily over looked solution.

"No. I don't feel like playing today." I said with a grin.

Rejection to play.

"The rules are-mph!" I cut him off with a harsh kiss. Catching him by surprise, I slipped my tongue into his mouth, playing with his slippery muscle as I explored my new territory. Quickly running out of breath, I pulled away with a fulfilled glance at my handy-work. Yami was flushed with excitement and his breathing was once again thrown off.

Abruptly, Yami grinned at me and smirked his 'victory' smirk. "I win, Aibou. PENALTY GAME-!"

Once again, I cut him off with a kiss. Pulling away, I chuckled at his confused look. "Nice try Yami, but I think you should take a look at your shadows."

"?" he glanced to the side where the nearest shadow wobbled, as if confused as to what it was supposed to do. It's quite funny really. Since I denied the request to play a shadow game, the shadows don't know what to do with themselves. So instead of being the great and terrifying beings that they were supposed to be, they now appeared confused and timid.

As I said, funny.

"W-What? Why aren't they attacking?" Yami gasped as I trailed a finger down his bare chest.

"Cause I rejection your challenge." I said simply, leaning down to place a kiss on his long neck and nibble at his collar bone.

"W-what? Y-you can't! You're supposed to play!" Yami hissed as I bit his nipple before licking the offended nub.

"No. Nothing says I have to. Besides, it's just a waste of time. I'm free, you're tied up and we're both horny." I said matter-of-factly, giving a meaningful look to his semi-hard erection. "And besides…"

Crawling up to his ear, I whispered lustfully, "You look _great_ in chains."

Red rushed to his face at the insinuation and I drew back to giggle cutely. My dark half really was too cute for his own good. Running my fingers across his skin, I hummed, "Now where were we…?"

Shoving his legs further apart, I pushed three fingers into him again, wincing a bit at his grunt of pain. Yami wouldn't ever show inferiority like pain or pleasure without some… _incentive_ and while I have the right incentive, I'm not going to use it yet. Curling my fingers, I searched for that one spot that would make my dark half drop his guard with pleasure.

"Nyagh-!"

Found it.

He caught off his cry by biting his lip, something I simply couldn't allow. Widening his entrance just a bit, I pushed a medium sized vibrator into the cavity before crawling back up his body. Snatching the next item off the nightstand without my Yami knowing, I gave him an easy smile.

"Yami, open up for me, okay?" I asked nicely. Gritting his teeth together, he shook his head, face still beet red. "Aw, please?"

Another shake. Yami's definitely playing hard to get.

"I asked nicely." I warned, capturing his lips with a kiss. He let out a startled moan before melting slightly in acceptance. Oh well, I'll let him top later… maybe. While he was thoroughly distracted, I slipped my hand (with the toy) lower until it finally grasped his hard cock.

Jerking his head back, Yami let out a short surprised cry before he grit his teeth against the weak sounding noise. He really had to stop doing that. Pumping his cock a few times, I nibbled a few more love bites onto his skin. With the greater part of my mind focused on distracting him, I let out a quiet cheer of triumph when I finally got the cock ring settled at the base of his erection. Smirking, I pulled away.

Feeling all movement stop, Yami shifted to lift his head in order to see why I stopped. Crimson eyes widened as they spied my little toy and he opened his mouth to protest. "Yugi, take it off right now-!"

I shoved the ball gag back into his mouth.

Still smiling all the while, I got up to pull the chair from my desk over to my bed and the plate of maybe-still-warm food on my night stand. Sitting down, I quickly explained to my glaring Yami, "Sorry, Mou Hitori no Boku, but you got to eat earlier. I'm still quite hungry. So while you're enjoying this, I'm going to eat."

I began to reach over to grab my plate when I stopped. "Oh! I almost forgot!"

My hand changed directives and shot to the vibrator still lodged within my Yami's hot body. Finding the switch on the base, I flipped it and looked up to see Yami's reaction.

"Mnnnnnah!" he cried out, unable to hold back his noises with the ball forcing his mouth open. Writhing on the mattress, he squirmed, either trying to get away from the sensations or already lost in them. I have no clue.

Grabbing a hold of the vibrator, I shoved it deeper, trying to find that one spot that would get just the type of sounds I was looking for.

"NYAAAAH!"

Yay! I found it. (^^)

Letting the dildo rest against his prostate, still hammering away with its vibrations, I picked up my plate and began to eat. The omelet was nearly cold and food had easily lost its enticement with the delectable treat in front of me, but alas, I had to eat. After all, I needed the energy for sex, right?

Eating as quickly as I could, I hastily finished off my food and set the plate back down. Yami's moans of pleasure went straight to my groin as I crawled back onto the bed. Bending forward, I licked his ear before whispering huskily, "Doesn't that feel good, Yami? That's the pleasure I can give you. I'm going to untie your legs now, so don't try to kick me, okay?"

I doubt he heard me because his beautiful crimson eyes are sealed shut in an effort to keep the pleasure from fogging his mind. Of course, it's failing epically, according to my plan. Reaching down, I untied his legs before throwing off my jacket and shirt. I was too worked up to bother with my pants other than just unbuttoning them and releasing my erection.

Guess I'm the one wearing the 'pants' in this relationship (hint hint).

Grabbing the lube again, I quickly lathered my hot cock, shivering at the feel of it before forcing my hands away. His body still squirmed and thrust back onto the vibrator lodged deep in him, so to get his attention, I yanked it out. He let out a needy whine, but I brushed it off. Positioning myself against his hole, I gave a quick glance up. "Are you ready, Yami?"

He shifted a bit, testing the chains, but then nodded his consent. That was enough for me. Unable to hold myself back, I thrust in all at once. His body arched, but I didn't hear a peep out of him. Struggling not to start without him, I looked up to see his face frozen in a silent scream. Slowly, his body relaxed back onto the bed, chest heaving.

Reaching up, I cupped his cheek gently, asking, "Are you alright?"

He opened his wonderful crimson eyes before pointing awkwardly to the ball gag in his mouth. Debating whether I should untie it again or not, I leaned forward a bit to kiss his cheek. The shift in position barely brushed against that spot in him, but it was enough for him to moan at the sensations.

"I'm going to move now." I warned him, deciding that I wanted to hear the delicious moans more that allowing my Yami to be free of the gag. Pulling back, I was rewarded with a needy whimper which made me smile. "So now you want it?"

Red stained his cheeks, but he wiggled shamelessly, trying to entice me to plunge in again. Needless to say, he succeeded. Shoving in again, I shivered at the feeling of heat engulfing my member, pulsing around it. And the tightness! So good!

It seemed that Yami was enjoying it just as much as I was because he was thrashing under me, thrusting his hips up to meet mine. To reward him for his acceptance and reactions, I thrust lightly a few times, trying to re-find that one spot that gave _him_ so much pleasure.

"NYYUUUU!" he moaned around the gag.

About time.

Pulling out again, I tensed a bit before snapping my hips forward.

"HUNGHAAAAAAAA!" he cried out, twisting to follow my retreating cock. Giving him what he wanted, I thrust back in. The heat was nearly overwhelming and I'm sure that Yami was heating up by the minute! I don't know how much longer I could last like this. Setting a fast pace, I worked towards my own release while my hand wrapped around Yami's to work him towards his.

Like a switch, he bucked shamelessly into my hand, intermittedly thrusting back onto my cock. Soon, I knew, the two forms of pleasure would overwhelm him. Almost like he read me mind, his body arched and he let out a keening cry. His form convulsed as ribbons of white cum shot from his cock and his entrance gripped me tightly. Letting out a moan of my own, I thrust a few more times before my vision turned white and I cried my release.

Bracing my arms, I enjoyed the high I got until I was forced down again. Tired, I slumped forward, rolling so as to not crush my Yami. Pulling out, I snuggled closer and pulled the blankets up over us. I could do with a few more hours of sleep.

"Yuuhi!" Yami whined tiredly.

Oh yeah, he's still gagged.

Reaching up, I untied the ball gag and threw it to the floor, wrapping an arm around his waist. Silently, we both enjoyed our post orgasm highs. Slowly, I started to fall asleep again when Yami nudged me with his elbow.

"Um… Yugi… could you unlock the chains?"

Ugh. Fine.

Letting my fingers find the chains on their own, I undid the trick lock on one first, then the other.

"Happy now?"

"Much…" snuggling back in, I started to fall asleep again. "Hey Yugi?"

_Seriously?_ "What, Yami?"

"… Can I top next time?"

"Hmm…" I hummed, contemplating the idea before letting out a resounding, "No."

Gameoflight: okay, how what that? Was it okay? It's the first time I've done this kind of pairing… but I think I like Seme!Yami and Uke!Yugi better. Please review!

REVIEWS FOR STORE FRONT AND HOSTAGE SITUATION:

Golden Fox; oh my gosh! Yugi cussed! Nice job! Perfect mix of sexy and hilarity!

**Re(review): GL: uh, thanks? Why is everyone so surprised that Yugi cusses?**

Sabaru: (glomps Gameoflight) I LOVE YOUR BRAINS!

**Re(review): GL: thank… you? I like my brains too?**

Shadow: very nice, but I'm pretty sure that Yami wouldn't go to such lengths to get some.

**Re(review) GL: hey, a guy can dream, can't he?**

Re(reply) Shadow: what?

Phantomworks: (faints from sexy overload) alice: (^^)

**Re(review) GL: this is starting to get old.**

Re(reply) alice: then you haven't seen what she does after I 'fix' her hair while she's sleeping. Hilarious.

**Re(re(reply)) GL: do I even want to know?**

Re(re(reply)): alice: probably not.

_Phantomworks: you heard the man! Review! By the way, this will probably be the only Yugi Seme story that I ever write. So have fun while it lasts!_

_**Alice: and be prepared for more of Yami's Journal.**_

_Phantomworks: thanks!_


End file.
